Equestria Aura and Magic
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Twilight is going to get her crown back from sunset shimmer as she was send to the other world then meets Ash who was a trainer and student he's going to help her win the crown as love blooms between them
1. Chapter 1

**Aura and magic equestria girls**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The crown is stolen**

 **I do not own Pokémon and mlp also this is now the very first equestria girls crossover I made showing this one isn't connected to Ash's epic journey and hope you enjoy this story where twilight needs to get the crown back and enters to a other world and I want to thank everyone for that and this is the special story for everyone to enjoy and I'll do a other equestria girls in rise of the lost prince trilogy so enjoy AshxTwilight**

In Canterlot as the train was chugging then there were ponies walking together "Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight." Said Applejack talking to her friend was twilight sparkle the unicorn but wait she's not a unicorn anymore she's now a alicorn preparing for her summit "Oh, I _am_ excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too." Twilight said to Applejack about being nervous

"You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there!" Said Pinkie being pinkie of her laughter "I'm there almost every day." Said Fluttershy "You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just–" suddenly applejack was cut off by rarity running to them "TWILIGHT! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?" Rarity asked her

 **"** It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to _these_ yet, either." Said Twilight

 **"** You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing." Said Rarity as they're walking the throne room

[horn fanfare]

 **"** Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Said the guard as Princess Cadance was here "Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation!" Said Cadance as Celestial then walks over to them "We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you." Said Celestial as excited conversation from everypony then night has arrived Twilight was ready for sleep but she has the blues

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Said Spike feeling worried

"I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects _me_ to lead a kingdom of my own?" Said Twilight but there's more than that "That would be _awesome_!" Said Spike "No, it would _not_! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" Said twilight "Aw, sure ya will, Twilight. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow!" Said spike as he was asleep but twilight has trouble with her wings

"Can't... tuck...! Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh!" Twilight was frustrated then she fell asleep crickets chirping there were a sound of hoofsteps as the hooded figure had shown up with a mysterious creature with her as the door creaks she sneaks in while spike was snoring but she revealed to have magic as she was lifting her crown then she hears the sound "Ugh!" The figure stares at spike was waking up

 **"** Huh? What?" Said spike then Twilight was waking up

[yawns]

"My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown!" Said Twilight as everypony wakes up

[gasps]

 **"** Stop!" Said Twilight as she's chasing her in the room grunts and clatter then the crown was send to the mirror that is magical as they gasped "What did you do with my crown?" Said Twilight as the unicorn looks at her "Sorry it had to be this way... _Princess_." As the unicorn runs in to the mirror as the gang gasp "Who was that?" Fluttershy as Celestial appeared with her sister Luna **"** Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown." Said Celestial

 **"** She replaced Twilight's with this one." As Spike shows her the fake crown

 **"** I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony." Said Celestia as Twilight then asked her questions "But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?" Twilight asked

 **"** You'll soon know more about this place than even I do." Said Celestial

 **"** This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." Said Luna

 **"** Sparkly!" Said pinkie

 **"** It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over." Said Luna

[sigh]

"I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened." Said Celestial as Cadance speaks to her sister in law "Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense." Said Cadance "Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves." Said Luna

 **"** You understand the importance of your task?" Said Celestial as Twilight nodded

"Of course." Said Twilight

 **"** Good. Then you must go at once." Said said Celestial then rainbow pops up

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her." Said Rainbow

[squee]

 **"** Right, girls?" Said Rainbow

 **"** Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'!" Said Pinkie

 **"** You _do_ realize that's not a real word, right?" Said Applejack as celestia stops them "I'm afraid I can't let you go." As Rainbow looks at her "What?! Why not?!" Said rainbow "Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone. " said Celestial

 **"** Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return." Said Luna as Twilight then says goodbye to her friends as she was in the mirror but spike went after her

[remarks of encouragement]

"Spike, NO!" They shouted

 **"** Whoa! Aaaah!" As Twilight screamed as she's inside the mirror

[yelping]

(Another world)

At the school called canterlot high there was a raven hair teen about her age He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist his name is Ash Ketchum the famous Pokémon trainer also younger brother of the principle and vice principal was walking

"Good to be here in canterlot high." Said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu as they were walking in till they saw a light

"What the?" Ash wondered

 **thats it of the Pokémon mlp equestrian girls hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll do the next AshxTwilight versions of equestria girls in the rise of the lost prince trilogy and one showing them in jhoto and I'm also getting chapter 2 of Aura awakens an AshxRey story and soon it's sequel the last aura Jedi and im also planning new stories such as a lemon story of AshxLillie from sun and moon and chapter 2 of Ash's new adventure in gratitude for everyone who still enjoy AshxTwilight stories**


	2. Trainer meets princess

**Aura and magic equestria girls**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Trainer meets princess**

 **I do not own Pokémon and mlp and I apologize not continuing the chapters because I was having a busy christmas also this is now the very first equestria girls crossover I made showing this one isn't connected to Ash's epic journey and hope you enjoy this story where twilight needs to get the crown back and enters to a other world and I want to thank everyone for that and this is the special story for everyone to enjoy and I'll do a other equestria girls in rise of the lost prince trilogy so enjoy AshxTwilight**

At the statue of the school twilight was blacked out groan "Uh, Twilight?" As she heard spike's voice as her eyes are opened "Huh? Spike! You're not supposed to– Spike? Are you a... dog?" She said while she see spike as a dog "I... think so. But I have no idea what _you_ are!" Said spike but what did he mean by that "Huh?" Twilight was confused at the other side Ash and his pikachu was heading towards the spot where the light was as they heard screams. "It's coming from here" as Ash looks at the side he saw twilight which never knew her name was a beautiful teen girl has lavender hair with a pink highlight her skin was purple wears a high school uniform but ash found her beautiful "who is she?" As he noticed she's panting

 **"** Twilight, you have to get it together!" Said Spike as twilight was heavy breathing then sigh "What... does the rest of me look like?" She asked him as spike looks at her "Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small." Said spike as twilight feels her nose "My muzzle?!" She panics "Are you gonna scream again? Where are we?" Said spike as twilight looks at the sight "I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first." Said twilight as they heard Ash

"Hello there." As twilight looks and saw Ash she hasn't pay attention of where she's walking on four feet when she saw Ash didn't know who he is too. Twilight found him so handsome as she fell Ash saw her fell then runs to her "hey you OK?" Said Ash as twilight saw him again she couldn't help but blush "y..yeah I'm OK I just fell." She giggled of that as Ash looked at her

"By crawling like a baby." He asked her as Twilight was confused "ah well I was..." She was out of options "Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to–" said spike as he points at the boy walking his dog as Ash sees her getting up on two legs the dog pants and whines because his owner refused of letting him hop on his back "people for ya" Ash then notice that Twilight was losing balance "Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... " as Ash caught her "easy there." Ash said as Twilight laughs nervously "thanks." She then looks at spike "C'mon, Spike. I do _not_ wanna be like this for longer than I have to." Said Twilight heading towards the door without talking to Ash

"Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore." Said Spike as Ash knew that she's not from the school "hmm a talking dog in front of a girl who was on a hurry. I have a feeling she's not from here." Said Ash as pikachu agreed with him as they heard a thud they saw twilight trying to open the door by lifting her hands up "Hmm! [grunts] [gasps] My magic! It isn't working!" Said Twilight

 **"** Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn." Said spike

"What?!" Said twilight

 **"** We really need to find you a mirror." Said spike as she looks at him "What do ya think, Spike? Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria? [gasps] What am I?" Said Twilight as Ash knew she's troubled so he walks over to her "you do realise panic won't get you anywhere." As Twilight sees him again she then went gaga again "oh...hello again uh do you know how to open a door?" Said Twilight as Ash smiled and sighed "it's easy." Ash was kind to her as he opens the door with his hands "oh, why thank you ah" twilight does not know his name "my apologies I'm Ash Ketchum. And this is my friend pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu Nuzzled her legs

"You are so cute." Said Twilight as she looks at Ash "Ash thats a cute name." Said Twilight as Ash smiled and blush "thanks uh..." Ash too does not know her name as twilight introduced herself "oh I'm Twilight sparkle." As she introduced herself "Twilight sounded more beautiful of the midnight moonlight." Said ash as Twilight was blushing as they heard a bell

[school bell rings]

[scattered conversations]

 **"** Huh? Oof!" Said Twilight as the students were pushing walking Ash had grabbed her hand and gets her out of the crowd "I don't think this is a castle." Said Spike as Twilight looks at the sight of the school "I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose Everything's confusing when it seems so new But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too What a strange new world (what a strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world What a strange new world" said Twilight as Ash then heard everything she said

"Actually Twilight this is a school and second they're humans and so am i it's like you are not from here." Said Ash as Twilight heard him said human as she walks over to him "um one question Ash what's a human?" Said Twilight as Ash laughed a little but was serious As he knew she's not from here "human is a living thing with lots of abilities twilight you are a human too." Said Ash they then heard a voice

 **"** Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know _you_ had dropped it." Said a familiar voice that twilight knew so did Ash as they went over to the hall and saw fluttershy but a human in this world was apologizing to a teen girl has red hair with yellow streaks and wears a black jacket "Well, I _did_! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and _ruined_ everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." She was mean to her "It... doesn't really belong to you, either." Said Fluttershy the the girl was mad "Excuse me?!" Said the girl as fluttershy was terrify "N-n-nothing..." Said Fluttershy then she has her buneary to defend her

 **"** That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really _are_ pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals and a Pokémon." She said to fluttershy as Twilight walk right to her "How _dare_ you speak to her that way!" Twilight said as Ash watches her standing up for fluttershy "What did you say?" The girl glares at twilight "I said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" As they are eye to eye "You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want." She said to twilight as she walks off

[locker door shuts]

 **"** I can't believe you did that!" Said Fluttershy

 **"** I couldn't just stand there." Said Twilight as Ash walks right over "Well, it's just that _nobody_ ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." Said Fluttershy as Twilight heard said sunset shimmer "Sunset Shimmer!?" Said Twilight

"You've heard of her?" Said Fluttershy

 **"** Sort of..." She said to fluttershy "I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?" Said Fluttershy thinking she's a transfer student "Um... yes! Another... heh, school! My name's Twilight." Twilight introduced herself as fluttershy speaks very quietly "I'm... Fluttershy." She introduced herself "Sorry, what was that?" Said Twilight as fluttershy spoke even quieter "It's Fluttershy!" She said "It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that...?" Said Twilight as Ash spoke "that's because that's her name." Said Ash as Fluttershy saw him but happy to see him "Ash welcome back." Said Fluttershy as they hugged "it's good to see you again fluttershy." Said Ash as Twilight was stunned that him and Fluttershy are friends but was jealous as well then she saw spike "Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?" Said Fluttershy looking at spike "That's Spike! My, uh... dog!" Said Twilight as fluttershy was petting him "Oh, he's so cute! Go on, eat up, little pup!" Said fluttershy offer him a treat

[eats]

"Huh?" Said spike

 **"** Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking?" Said Fluttershy then she pikachu "Pikachu good to see you again." Said Fluttershy as Pikachu leaps off Ash's shoulder then nuzzle her "Ah Ash about Pikachu what was he?" Said Twilight as Ash looks at her "He's a Pokémon a living and extraordinary creatures live there they be use for battles contest dances and performance not to mention they become your friend too." Ash said to her as Pikachu hops on to his shoulder once again as Twilight looks at their friendship mostly Ash's kindness "He's so kind and loves these Pokémon and he is also made friends like I did." Said Twilight as fluttershy heard her "Oh, w-what do you mean?" Said Fluttershy

[barks]

 **"** Oh, uh, nothing! (chuckles) Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to _her_. It wasn't a crown, was it?" Said Twilight as Fluttershy heard said a crown "How did you know?" Said Fluttershy "Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it?" Said Twilight

 **"** Mm-mm." She said to her means she does not have it "But you know what happened to it." Said Ash "Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday." As fluttershy remembers passing the flyers "Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?" As the papers fluttering fluttershy whimpers then she felt a clunk as if something hit her on a head "Ow!" As she picks up the crown "I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia." Said Fluttershy

 **"** _Principal_ Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Said Twilight

 **"** You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna _do_ make the rules." Said Fluttershy

"Where is she now?" Twilight asked her "Probably in her office. Third door on your left." Said fluttershy as Ash looks at her "I'll take you to them I know where the office is twilight." Said Ash as Twilight was blushing having a cute boy like Ash helping her "Thank you!" Said Twilight as they're on the way "Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do." As Fluttershy opens her backpack as animals and pokemon pop out

[cat meows]

[bird chirps]

 **"** They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day." Said Fluttershy

 **"** Oh, okay! Thank you!" Said Twilight as her and Ash left the school bell rings "Oh, no! I'm late for class!" Said fluttershy as they got there twilight knock at the door four times knock knock knock knock "Come in. How may I help you?" Said Celestial of this world as twilight heads in "Um, uh... Whew. My name's Twilight Sparkle. I-I'm new here, and... Well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you." Said Twilight "Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?" Said Celestial

 **"** Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually... Princess of the Fall Formal?" Said Twilight as Celestial marks the calender "It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance." Said Celestial "Like the Grand Galloping Gala." Said twilight as Celestial was confused

"Uh, Grand Galloping Gala?" She said

 **"** Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school." Said Twilight

 **"** And was there a princess?" Celestial asked her "Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student." Said Twilight "Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal." Said Celestia as twilight thinks about it "Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?" Said twilight as she nodded "Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?" Said Celestial

 **"** Um, nope! That was it!" Said Twilight

 **"** Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open." As she said that Ash came on in "Hey celestia." Said Ash as Twilight heard him said her then Celestial saw him "Ash welcome back" she hugged him but Ash was suffocated because she has his face on her breasts as they let go "Celestial don't embarrassed me in front of her." Said Ash as Twilight then was jealous of celestia because she believe that she has a crush on him "that's how girls do that I should do that to him." Twilight was daydreaming of her doing that to him but didn't noticed that they're talking "My adventure was great and I heard you had plans the prince of battles." Said Ash as Twilight heard that

"Yes canterlot high is planning an Pokémon tournament as many students have their pokemon for any trainer wins the tournament becomes a prince of battles." Said Celestial as Ash looks at her "Then I'm in big sis." Said Ash as twilight heard him said that "great I can't wait to see you there." She said to them as they are out

[door closes]

 **"** Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?" Said spike "Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of _them_ showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with humans? We'd think they were crazy!" Said Twilight "Hmm. You make a good point." Said spike "Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do!" Said Twilight

 **"** And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Said spike

 **"** I have no idea?" Said twilight as Ash looks at her "I can help you with that of going to the library." As Ash said the magic word "you said library I love libraries Ash I like to see..." She lost her balance as she landed on top of Ash both fell on the floor as their lips we're close to kiss each other as they saw that they got up and blush "sorry Ash." Said twilight as Ash smiled "that's OK we should get going." Said Ash as twilight nodded and they are off to the library

 **thats it of CH 2 the Pokémon mlp equestrian girls hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll do the next AshxTwilight versions of equestria girls in the rise of the lost prince trilogy and one showing them in jhoto where twilight was in kanto met Ash and start their journey at jhoto and I'm also getting chapter 3 of Aura awakens an AshxRey story and soon it's sequel the last aura Jedi and im also planning new stories such as a lemon story of AshxLillie from sun and moon and chapter 2 of Ash's new adventure in gratitude for everyone who still enjoy AshxTwilight stories**


	3. Twilight meets Ash's family

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Twilight meets Ash's family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and** **mlp also this is now the very first equestria girls crossover I made showing this one isn't connected to Ash's epic journey and hope you enjoy this story where twilight needs to get the crown back and enters to a other world and I want to thank everyone for that and this is the special story for everyone to enjoy and I'll do a other equestria girls in rise of the lost prince trilogy so enjoy AshxTwilight**

As it was lunchtime Ash takes twilight to the Cafeteria as they see fluttershy "know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something." Said Twilight asking fluttershy for help "Of course!" Fluttershy said as she is getting a drink "I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and–" when she said that fluttershy spills her drink on her blouse "Oh! Oh, gosh! Sorry. It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Princess is a _really_ bad idea." Said Fluttershy was cleaning twilight's shirt up "Why?" Twilight asked her as they're walking "Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it! She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling." Fluttershy said as they continue

 **"** I have to try!" Said Twilight

 **"** Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince _everyone_ here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers..." Said Fluttershy "Why is everypony–" as Ash heard her said that spike smack her **"** Uh, every _body_ separated this way?" Twilight said to them **"** Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they _do_ have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate." Said Fluttershy

"Not if I can help it!" As they sit on the table twilight used her mouth and chews apple as Ash and Fluttershy stares at her "Ah twilight" said Ash as Twilight Notice they're staring as she use her hand to pick up the apple and giggle "So, uh, Ash where would I find the head of the party planning committee?" Twilight asked him

"Well since you want to participate I can guide you" as Ash shows her the gym as twilight looks around "Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here Ash." Said Twilight as Ash looks at her "You haven't met my friend pinkie how do you know her" ash asked as twilight was nervous because ash was getting suspicious until **"** Incoming!" As they saw pinkie breathes in and blows into a balloon **"** Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle and... Pinkie Pie?" Said twilight as the balloon deflates

"Are you psychic?!" Said pinkie

 **"** Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here." Said Twilight as pinkie sigh "Not usually." As pinkie continues "Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee." Said Twilight as pinkie thinks "Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie." She said as Ash heard her said that "You two aren't friends?" Said twilight

 **"** Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." Said Pinkie

"Pinkie Twilight is brand new here." Said Ash as Pinkie was happy to see him "Oooh! I thought she didn't look familiar Ash. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at her... Did she have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?" Said Pinkie

"Well uh," Ash has no clue "Uh, maybe?" Said twilight as pinkie went back to decorated "Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown." Said Pinkie gives twilight a pen and signs the slip but pen scratching "Wow! You have _really_ bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before." Said pinkie as Ash sees how she use her mouth "what kind of school you from it looks really bad." Ash said as twilight nervously laugh "Is it?" Said Twilight as she sees a balloon creature was with pinkie as Ash recognized it "hey jiggglypuff" said Ash as jigglypuff waves back then heard the other voice

 **"** Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" Said Applejack carries apple ciders with her pokemon mudsdale and gogoat **"** Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me!" Said Pinkie as applejack puts them down **"** Can you bring in the rest?" She asked her brother **"** Eeyup." Then Ash walks over "Hey AJ" said Ash as Applejack sees him "Well howdy Ash welcome back!" Then she see twilight

 **"** Hey, I know you." Said Applejack

 **"** You do?" Said Twilight

 **"** Sure. You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today." Said applejack as she gulps cider **"** Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal. Ash is also going to compete the pokemon royal league" when pinkie said that applejack spits

"I'd think twice about _that_. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like... "She fakes Sunset Shimmer's voice" I sure am lookin' forward to some friey competition. " she also fakes Twilight's voice" That's so good to hear. [normal] But then, here comes the backstabbin'." As the balloon pops **"** About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash." Said Applejack as Ash spits his cider hearing that those two are not friends **"** Rainbow Dash?" Said Twilight as pinkie looks at her **"** She's the captain of, like, _every_ team at Canterlot High." As the balloon pops

 **"** She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up." Said Applejack as Ash looks at her "What's going on with my friends they never split up" ash said in his thoughts as twilight speaks "Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I _really_ need to do." Said Twilight as they looked at her **"** Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack?" Applejack

 **"** Um, I uh...Didn't you say?" She asked in nervous laughter

 **"** Nnnope." Said Big Mac

 **"** Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Said Twilight as the two left **"** That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. She's psychic!" Said Pinkie as applejack was confused **"** Uh-huh. If you say so." Suddenly the doors open as sunset and her two henchmen snips and snails appeared **"** This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." As the balloon pops **"** Yeah, streamers!" Said the human version of Snips **"** And fewer balloons!" Said snails those two are dense as their pony counterparts "Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown." Said Sunset

 **"** Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be _your_ coronation this time around." Said Applejack as sunset heard that "Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Said Sunset **"** Grrr..." Said applejack does not like her attitude "Obviously it's gonna be _my_ coronation. I'm running unopposed." Said Sunset "Not this time. The new girl just signed up!" Said pinkie that shocked her

 **"** What?!" As sunset look

 **"** I know. Her handwriting is really bad." Said pinkie as she was mad then speaks to herself "Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" She laughs then looks to Applejack and Pinkie Pie "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition!" Said Sunset

"One thing Ash is entering the royal leagues" said Applejack as Sunset heard that name "Ash...he's here?" Something about Ash made her anger flow away then an door was open again as a unknown face shown "Did I heard Ash was here" he said seems he has a score to settle with him as his bisharp slice the picture of him at the hall students chatting ash and Twilight "Hey Ash how long you know applejack, pinkie, fluttershy?" Twilight asked him as Ash looks at her "We been friends since we were toddlers twilight at the camp i went to" said Ash as Twilight was amazed that he knew them a long time then a other voice came

"Hey Ash!" As Ash sees the blue hair boy with a guitar as he knew him "Flash long time no see man" they high five "Its been a long time friend i heard you're entering the league" said Flash as Ash nodded "you bet dude" said Ash as flash sees twilight thinks ash found a date "You sly houndoom you found a girl a very pretty one" as Ash was blushing "what no we just met?" Ash tries to hide that face "Come on man i confess misty and its best you found someone see ya man" as he left Ash then looks at twilight "I'll be right back twilight just heading to my locker" said Ash as Twilight nodded he left then

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too." Said Sunset who had appeared **"** It's _my_ crown! " said Twilight as she walks to her **"** Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and _I_ already rule it." Said Sunset "If that's so, why do you even _need_ my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here." Said Twilight

 **"** Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? You don't know? _Seriously_?" She was laughing "And _you're_ supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as _me_ to take under her wing after _I_ decided to leave Equestria? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do." Said Sunset

[growls]

 **"** Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be... taken away from you." Said Sunset

 **"** Is that a threat?" Said Spike

 **"** Oh, of course not. But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." Said Sunset then she heard a voice "Hey you leave twilight alone she did nothing to you!" As Sunset looks and saw Ash "Ash..." Said Sunset as Ash recognized her "Sunset shimmer long time..." Ash hasn't finish as she ran off "Again she run off why she had to be mean." Ash said in his thoughts as he looks at Twilight "You OK?" Said Ash as Twilight looks at him "Yeah I'm fine Ash and you stood up for me that's amazing." Said Twilight as Ash blush

"Yeah and twilight stop lying I heard the whole thing from sunset who are you really when you jump to the statue" Ash wants to know the truth from twilight as she begins to speak "OK Ash I'm a alicorn from a other world called equestria has only ponies and i dont want anyone to know because I'm afraid that no one will believe me" said Twilight but was surprised her was Ash wasn't laughing "now it makes since but telling the truth is an way the princess shall do by away it's closing time soon care to come to my place my mom will let you stay said Ash

" you mean that Ash" twilight was surprised that Ash is letting her to come with him "hey you can't just stay in the school that will be wrong" said Ash as pikachu agreed as they are walking "Ash thank you" she thanked him as Ash was blushing

"Welcome" said Ash as they left

"I want you to follow her. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me." Sunset said to snips and sails as they nodded "What about the champ" said snips as sunset looked at him "no just leave him please" it seems that sunset has a soft spot on him as if she is in love with him by then Ash shows twilight his home "this is home twilight" as she sees it "Wow it's beautiful the land it's paradise" twilight admired "yep my kind of place twilight" as they enter the door "mom I'm back" said Ash as Delia sees him "Ash welcome home" as they hugged Delia then sees Twilight

"Who's your friend Ash" said Delia as Ash looks at twilight "Mom meet Twilight and twilight meet my mom" said Ash as Twilight walks to her "nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum" said Twilight as Delia smiled "nice to meet you Twilight seems Ash has met such a beautiful girl" said Delia as Twilight was blushing

"oh will I..." Then celestia and Luna appeared "Hey mom and welcome back baby brother of mine" said Luna as Ash was embarrassed but not much

"Lulu it's great to be back" said Ash as they are having supper "So Ash where is she from" Delia asked as Ash then spoke "She's a transfer student but she needs a place to stay for a night" said Ash as Twilight was surprised that Ash keep her true self a secret "Perhaps we let her sure his room and Ash might make a move and go for it" said Luna as herand celestia laugh "Yeah and I might be a aunt if he goes naughty" she said as Ash was turning red as Delia looked at him "Ash if you do some naughty stuff with her make sure to go easy on her cuz she's a virgin" said Delia as Ash was more redder then yells "MOM!"which got twilight confused then looks at Ash "what does she mean by-" ash then cuts her off by saying "nothing!" As soon they were done they went to the room

"This is my room" ash shows her as Twilight sees his room "Wow Ash you have everything" as she saw four trophies of orange, sinnoh, Kalos and Alola learns Ash is the champion 4 times and pictures of his friends and the gang she knew as toddlers "Ash your mother is nice and so are your sisters" said Twilight as Ash smiled "Thanks they are my only family I ever had." Said Ash when he said that Twilight was concern

"What do you mean Ash?" She asked him as Ash then felt sorrow "My dad was gone a very very long time when I was a baby" ash told her as Twilight was shocked that Ash has no father she knew what the other word gone is as she felt bad for him

"Ash I'm sorry I ask you that" said Twilight

"It's fine as long as I had friends and family I just had to keep moving forward and don't give up till it's over and never say never because I follow my dream wherever I go" said ash as Twilight was impressed of his courage, truth, will and believed in himself and never give up as if she was starting to fall of him "Ash I like to watch you winning the league and become the Prince of champions and I'll support you to the end" said Twilight that made him impressed that Twilight was supporting her to the end as if he too was falling for her as he smiled "Ash also one thing can you teach me how to be like a human" said Twilight asking him for her help

"Sure twilight but tomorrow I'll take you to the library" said Ash as Twilight like the sound of that "thanks ash and you are so...sweet" as she goes to the spare bed was set up as spike ask her "Twilight you seem happy and not sad or worry" spike said to her "Well I was but something that made me happy was Ash and I think I'm falling in love with him" as Twilight then has a goofy smile and was falling asleep dreaming till the big day tomorrow

 **thats it of CH 3 of equestrian aura and magic and hope you enjoyed it of Ash let's twilight meet applejack and pinkie also sunset shimmer as a huge crush on Ash too and who was the trainer that is going to the finals and i add that ash and flash are buds and twilight meets Ash's mom delia for the first time also I'm going to start AshxElsa and the second chapter of this story and if you want more and also CH 2 of Ash's beach vacation pm or review me and an pokemon justice league crossover, CH 2 of bond of survival, Pokemon castlevania crossover so enjoy and CH 4 is coming soon and enjoy**


	4. Ash's tragic past and love

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ash's tragic past and love blooms**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and** **mlp also this is now the very first equestria girls crossover I made showing this one isn't connected to Ash's epic journey and hope you enjoy this story where twilight needs to get the crown back and enters to a other world and I want to thank everyone for that and this is the special story for everyone to enjoy and I'll do a other equestria girls in rise of the lost prince trilogy so enjoy AshxTwilight**

Ash and Twilight arrived at school together everyone was been whispering about Ash is dating the transfer student as the two went to the library as she was thrilled out loud as Ash calms her down "easy twilight it's a library" as she saw everyone looking at her as she was embarrassed "sorry Ash..." As they heard three voices "Ash!" Ash turned around as he saw three girls that twilight was familiar with "Hey Apple bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo how are you three" said Ash as they spoke "we're doing great Ash can you help us of our video there" said Apple bloom as an cyndaquil appeared with her "of course" as twilight watches him help the girls as he was done "thanks and Ash you remember that you come and help us with our training" said Sweetie belle as a vulpix alola form was eating poffins

"I never forget you three tomorrow I'll come over" as the three hugged him "you're still the best babysitter" said scootaloo as there was a gible with her as twilight saw how good Ash was with them that made her smile as she found a book when the three left "hey Ash I found this book." As Ash see what twilight was holding "actually twilight It's called a yearbook." Said Ash as twilight looks at the pages "It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school." Said Twilight as Ash chuckled "no more than that it holds memories" as she heard him said memories as she saw a picture

"Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity." Said Twilight as Ash looks at that picture as he smiled at that memory **"** There's a Rarity here!? Uh, I mean, uh... interesting photo." Said spike that made Ash confused twilight looks at the photo **"** It's interesting Ash, because they look like they're friends." She said to them "when we were kids at preschool" ash share that memory to her and spike

 **"** They _do_ look like our friends. But I thought we'd figured that out already." Spike mentioned Ash was surprised that there are counterparts of his friends **"** No, I mean... they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now." That made Ash feel something deep inside **"** Not so much." Spike said

"I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it." Said Twilight

 **"** I wouldn't put it past her. But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse! If you're gonna stop her, you have to focus on _making_ friends here. Can't worry about why _these_ girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they _do_ remind you of your Ponyville friends." Said Spike as twilight agreed **"** You're right, Spike. Eye on the prize." Twilight said then her and spike notice Ash was silent "Ash feeling okay" as Ash snaps out of his memory "oh nothing let's get going" as they are off snips and snails we're videotaping but the one they got was twilight don't know how to use a computer as the two are out the p.a system was on

 **"** Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall and the royal league Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard." Said celestial as they see fluttershy **"** Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Princess of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points." Said Twilight as spike was laughing

 **"** You made a list? That's so unlike you!" As he laughs nervously by Ash looking at him "Uh... Please... Continue." He said to twilight **"** I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here! [sigh] Okay, Spike. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it." When she's going to

 **"** Hey, look." As the students laughing

 **"** Why is everybody looking at me funny?" As she was grabbed Ash follows her to the room "Whoa! What're you...?" As Ash came in "hey Why did you...?" As the two saw it was rarity who was doing up style fashion on twilight "Rarity?" Said both seeing her "Ash darling welcome" she hugged him as her pokemon froufrou puts a hat on twilight "Perfect! Oh, yes. This is good! No one will recognize you! " said Rarity as they are confused **"** Why wouldn't I wanna be–" as she was cut off **"** _And_ we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is _so adorable_! Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead." Said rarity

 **"** Huh?" Spike has no clue **"** A rabbit?" Said Twilight as the door opens **"** There you are, Ash and Twilight." Said Applejack that made rarity upset **"** So much for the disguise." Said Rarity as Ash chuckled **"** I've been lookin' all over for ya!" Said Applejack as Fluttershy **"** Me too." Then pinie show up **"** Me three! I like your new look!" Said Pinkie as rarity still steamed **"** I _do_ have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that _you_ seem to care." Said Rarity

 **"** What?!" Pinkie asked **"** Why do you think she doesn't care? No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?" Said Twilight as Ash needs to know **"** Oh, she hasn't seen it yet." Said Fluttershy as they're confused **"** Seen what?" Ash asked as pinkie was behind

 **"** Oh, it's really not that bad." Ash looks at her pinkie was laughing nervously as they see sunset shimmer in video "Twilight Sparkle wants to be _your_ Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about _our_ school if we give someone like _this_... such an important honor?" As they see the video of twilight humiliation **"** Wha... I..." Twilight has no words "I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Said Pinkie as Ash looks at it "But this all happened yesterday! And we were At the library today! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?" Said twilight as applejack and pinkie nodded

 **"** Mmm..." Said both **"** What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing _this_!" She was upset "Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you. You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday." Said Fluttershy as pinkie helped **"** If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something _I_ can do to help!" Said Pinkie as fluttershy continue "Word of advice? Don't accept _her_ help. She doesn't take anything seriously!" Said Fluttershy

 **"** Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?" Pinkie was mad **"** Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than _she_ is!" Said rarity as pinkie looks at her **"** And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Said pinkie

 _"I_ am happy to offer up my assistance as well." Rarity said to twilight then turns to Pinkie

"To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!" As they are arguing Ash watches them **"** Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on!" Said applejack as rarity looks at her **"** You mean like how _you've_ gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" She said to her **"** She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! She made a liar outta me! That's different!" Said Applejack as rarity and pinkie looked at her "Is not!" Said both **"** Is too!" As the arguing continues then Ash had enough "STOP! All of you!" As the girls looked at Ash was upset "look at you girls we're supposed to be my friends when I left you are not like the gang I know shame on both you" ash said as the girls felt bad as Ash said was true "Ash is right. I wanna show you something. You were friends once." Said Twilight

"Hmm. The Freshman Fair. Y'all remember?" Applejack said to them **"** Mm-hmm." Pinkie remembered **"** Yes." Rarity agreed **"** But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer." Said Twilight **"** Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it." Said rarity as fluttershy spoke "She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it!" Said Fluttershy as pinkie heard that **"** What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party!" Said pinkie that she was confused **"** Uh! I never sent you a text!" Said Fluttershy

 **"** You didn't?" Pinkie said **"** You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an e-mail from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers! And _then_ I find out she's done everything herself." Said Rarity **"** I never sent you any e-mails!" As applejack figure out "Maybe _she's_ the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale!" Said applejack

 **"** Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Twilight asked her "Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to her at _all_ after that." Applejack told twilight **"** Maybe now would be a good time to start." Said Ash

"Ash darling is right They're actually talking! That's a good sign!" Said rarity

 **"** Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good!" As she hugged them **"** _Somebody_ , and I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought _I'd_ cancelled on _her_!" Said Applejack as they went to see rainbow dash to the soccer field "So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd _really_ love to see that happen. I'll _totally_ help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one." Said Rainbow wants to challenge twilight "by soccer" said Applejack

"No an pokemon match" as twilight heard it **"** What?" As rainbow notice something "newbie well we do one on one first one goals wins. One-zip!" As twilight is going to accept but she has no Pokémon then Ash came to her "twilight you can borrow pikachu" said Ash as twilight was surprised "really Ash?" Said Twilight as Ash smiled

"Of course" as pikachu joins then twilight looks at her

"Then I'm ready" said Twilight as the battle starts as rainbow has her pokeball out "Tank let's do this!" When she said tank twilight thought it was a turtle but as tank in this world was a blastoise "blast" said Tank as twilight sees it for the first time "oh no blastoise" said Fluttershy was more worried as twilight was ready to go first "pikachu use quick attack!" Twilight said as pikachu was going fast towards blastiose "tank use withdraw" as blastoise hide in his shell his defense went higher as he was protected "what!" Twilight said as Rainbow makes a move "now use mega punch!" Blastoise was out then his hand glow and hits pikachu

"Oh no pikachu" said rarity watches pikachu get hurt then Ash wasn't worried "Ash why are you not worried" Fluttershy as Ash looks at the battle pikachu was been using the same move twilight tells him but tank was using withdraw to defend "Twilight you can win this think at the outside" said Ash who was helping her. Twilight thinks hard "okay pikachu is a thunder type I had to think how to...that's pikachu use iron tail under" twilight said

"Pika!" As pikachu was running towards tank "give it up you can't take him down" rainbow then sees pikachu went under then swings tank up with iron tail to the air "Whoa!" She said then twilight sees tank is out "now use thunder shock!" Twilight said as pikachu was up the air

"Pika chuuuuuul" as the thunder hits tank very powerful as he crashed towards the ground tank's eyes swirl they were shocked and so was twilight gasping that she won on her first battle then rainbow was thrilled "That's game!" Said Rainbow "I... really thought you were gonna... pull it off there in the end!" Said rarity was impressed as rainbow looks at them "So what's the plan? How can I help _you_ be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?" Said Rainbow as twilight looks at her "But... I... Cheated I used Ash's pikachu!" Said twilight as rainbow speaks "nonsense that's not cheating. You're awesome just like Ash! But I'm not gonna help just _anybody_ try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart _and_ determination. You've proved that you've got 'em both! " as they are cheering then snips and snails were watching but Ash watches them together but he still feels sad about something they notice his expression and tears coming downing trying to see and Applejack ask

"ash sugarcube is somethin' wrong?" as ash looks at her then just answered by shadowing his eyes and saying "I... Just need to be alone for awhile I'll meet you guys at Mr and Mrs cakes shop soon" as he walks away when he leaves twilight ask in worry "why's he sad all of a sudden?" They all wondered as well until rainbow dash figured it out by saying "I pretty sure why he's like this it's 'her'" said Rainbow as they now knew who she was talking about "ooohhh her" said rarity they narrowing they're eyes leaving twilight and spike confused when twilight asked

"whose her?" Twilight asked as rarity told her "we'll tell you later" as they made it to the cakes "And... can I get mine with extra oats?" Said twilight as Mrs. Cake was confused **"** Oats?" She said as Twilight was embarrassed "Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine." As she has her drink both her and Ash bumped each other cup clatters "Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Said Ash as Twilight smiled "You know me! Always trying to make a big _splash_ around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground!" She nervous laughter" I'm gonna go over there now Ash." As Twilight sits down

"Well well you at you now! You're already trying to get her crown. Who _knows_ what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her crush too?" Said rarity as twilight was blushing "I'm not trying to. I don't even know... We just accidentally... Wait you said crush?" Said Twilight as they are ready to speak "Twilight, sunset and ash both had a crush on each other since 9th grade 3 years ago wants to test her to see if she loves him by confessing to him but the more depressed he gotten so when summer came after 11th grade he decided to continue his adventure to be stronger and he never came back or call since then" said Fluttershy as twilight learn Ash was broken now she was worried about him **"** Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something _really_ awful. " said Twilight

 **"** All right, girls. The royal league and the Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named princess and we must be there for Ash to win and become a prince of battles. Right now, folks only know the Twilight from the videos Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help 'em see her differently." Said Applejack as remarks of agreement

 **"** I'VE GOT IT! Ahem. I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore _these_ as a sign of unity? Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? "Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?" Said Rarity as Twilight smiled

"I like that...I'll be right back" as she left to see Ash but the same figure from the gym appeared "hello doll you must be twilight was it" he said as Twilight doesn't like the figure "yes do I know you?" She asked as he smirk "I am Damian the strongest trainer in the world that will destroy trainers and their dreams" said Damian as Twilight doesn't like him "you are not the strongest Ash is now will you excuse me" then a other student was behind

"You're not going anywhere" as she was grabbed by the arm she scream for help as Damian walks closer "no one can't hear you you're mine" as Damian was unbuttoning her shirt in his mind he's planning on thing to her until "decidueye use spirit shackle!" As it was Ash with a pokemon name decidueye saved Twilight as the two stand back Ash runs to her

"You OK twilight" said Ash

"Yes thanks" said Ash as he heard Damian shout "just you wait till tomorrow Ash I will gain that title" as he run off as Ash walks her back to his home as he let her use the shower "Ash I want to thank you for saving me you are great" said Twilight as Ash smiled "it was nothing twilight" as they look away "Ash\Twilight I got something to tell you" they said together "go ahead twilight" ash let her go first as she spoke "Fluttershy told me what happened between you and sunset but you are not alone when we first met you are a great help well...Ash I love you" as Ash heard that as Twilight was wearing a towel

"You mean that Twilight?" Said Ash as she nodded they stare at each at seconds then they kiss but held each other making out they are all on the bed then twilight stopped "Ash I don't know...you see I don't know about you know" ash understand she was scared as Ash smiled to her "I can show you" as Ash starts kissing her then nibbling her neck made her moan "ooh is that how it works" she thought as Ash removes her towel as twilight was completely naked as she's nervous

"Am I hideous Ash" she said but Ash held her "no you are beautiful" as twilight smiled and feels joy as they start kissing twilight was getting a hang of it as Ash was massaging her breasts made her feel the pressure

"Wow I'm starting to like this" she said as Ash starts sucking made her gasping but was loving it already "mmmmm this is what it like to be human" twilight said as Ash starts sucking a other made her stroke his hair as he was done twilight lowers down and undid his boxers "Ash I studied this and I get the action" as she then starts bopping his manhood "Oh wow she's right and she's good" ash feels it but loves it as twilight speeds up a bet Ash was touching her silking long beautiful luscious hair as ash was reaching his limit but twilight feels it in her mouth then swallows they start kissing more as ash accidentally poked her

"Twilight I'm so sorry..." She silent him with a kiss "Ash do it please and don't be too rough" as Ash keep his word as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her gently but she scream in pain and she was bleeding Ash was going to stop "Ash Ketchum don't you dare stop keep going" twilight shows determination as Ash continues thrusting as twilight was gasping more "Oh Ash yes yes keep going don't stop!" She shout as Ash continues they keep kissing her arms and legs wrapped around him as he continues

"Twilight I'm gonna" said Ash still thrusting "I know Ash!" As he fills her the two are exhausted Twilight rested on his chest still connected but she dont care because she loved him and their first love they ever had of their lives

 **thats it of CH 4 of this story hope you enjoyed it as The gang are friends again and the first battle twilight had and won thanks to ash and Damian attack her with a friend but who told him about her then she learns of Ash's tragic past but cheers him up as they are now falling in love and the first lemon on there by then I will get chapter 2 of ashxkari story ready and CH 3 of Ashxelsa and AshXLara soon and enjoy**


	5. Royal league pt 1

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Punishment and The leagues pt 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and my little pony equestria girls and sorry for the wait things got busy here and thinks for your reviews and I'll get started where I left off when twilight confess her feelings to Ash and he was the same as the two had their first love for each other but will his family find out and now the leagues are set and ready hope you enjoy it and what will happen so enjoy AshXTwilight**

Morning pass as the sun shines at the two twilight open her eyes and looked at Ash "Wow this is what it feels to be human with Ash." Twilight said in her thoughts with a warm skile she felt like she belong here with him as Ash wakes up and saw twilight "morning twilight." Said ash who kiss her made her more happy "morning Ash, i guess we shall get going" said twilight as Ash agreed with her the two get up when they get dress and go get some breakfast delia, who was in the kitchen finishing breakfast, celestia and Luna are in the dining look at them with mischievous looks ash ask nervously "uhh mom celestia lulu what's with the looks?" Ash asked his family who still having the look "so ash twilight enjoyed yourselves last night?" Said Delia as they both blush and ash said "uh it was a great sleep last night" Ash lied then Celestia said

"oh Reeaallly that's strange because we were hearing some bumbing noises coming from your room you sure you two didn't anything 'pleasurable' things in your in your room?" She said with a smirk then both ash and twilight blush heavily and replied with a "NO!" They said as luna walks towards "are you two sure?" Luna said while showing them her phone"well then how do you explain this" show them a picture of then in bed with no clothes on

"WHAT YOU GUYS TOOK THIS WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING" ash yelled as Delia nodded "yep and don't worry we're not mad we knew you would lose your virginity besides your father and I did it when we were in 12th great" they were both embarrassed and relieved for that but that was until Celestia look at them

"we made not be at you but me and Luna are still going to punish you in our own way" she told them which left ash and twilight very nervous

"I had a bad feeling you two are waiting till the cafeteria" ash said as him and twilight are here in the school the two catch up of things as Ash was training for the Pokémon royal leagues twilight was watching made her heart feel like he's her prince "Ash is good of this he's kind, strong, help others and I feel lucky that he loves me and I love him." She said while she blush by then they had arrive to the cafeteria So they can meet up with the gang students chatting, guitar strumming, lunch tray thudding, then glasses thudding as they heard stomping and clapping they all looked and saw the gang in different clothes and singing

 **"** Hey, hey, everybody We've got something to say We may seem as different As the night is from day But you look a little deeper And you will see That I'm just like you And you're just like me. Yeah! Hey, hey, everybody We're here to shout That the magic of friendship Is what it's all about Yeah, We thought we were different As the night is from the day Until Twilight Sparkle Helped us see another way So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Ash and Twilight win the crowns So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the crown!" As everyone feels the dance as pinkie sing **"** Hey, hey hands up now, We're sending a message To the crowd Hands wave up Then come down We party together All around" then rarity

 **"** Generous, honesty," singed by her

 **"** Laughter, kindness, loyalty"

"Ash and Twilight helped us each to see"

"All that we can be!"

"So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Ash and Twilight win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the crown!" Then Ash heard Twilight singing "I'm gonna be myself No matter what I do And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you If you follow me We'll put our differences aside We'll stick together and Start working on that school pride!" She said

 **"** Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help her win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help her win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot..." As the song continues in the background then sunset saw snips and snails wearing those whatever they are on their heads "Take those off! I have something I need you to do." As she heard a announcement "Attention students I principal celestial have a announcement of my baby brother Ash had lost his virginity along with twilight and enjoy seeing the royal leagues" as it ended made everyone shocked and sunset feels heartbroken as she left the school bell rings and student chatting

 **"** Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Said rarity looking at everyone **"** It was a great idea, Rarity!" As twilight has a smile on her face **"** Don't know what _she's_ smilin' about. Twilight's the one that's gonna be Princess of the Fall Formal." Said applejack as she saw Ash coming to twilight

"Hey twilight you were great out there and you can sing too." Said Ash as twilight blush "oh well I...I feel embarrassed of singing in front of you." Twilight said as Ash looks at her "not really twilight you sing like a angel." Those words made her blush "celestial and her announcement was embarrassing." Said Ash as she agreed as their friends look at them "so you two got her on don't you." Said applejack with a sly look as the two were turning red at the office the door knock

[knock knock knock]

 **"** Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened!" As sunset shows up takes her to the ruin party "Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?" She said to her

 **"** Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?" Said Luna as ash told her that twilight is kind "Because I have proof." As she show her photos as twilight was been called to Luna's office **"** But... But I don't understand!" She said to her **"** This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?" As twilight sees the photos of her wrecking the party **"** Yes, but..." She was cut off "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school _cannot_ let someone who would do something like _this_ compete for the Fall Formal crown." As Luna heard the door

[knock knock]

 **"** Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Someone obviously combined these photos to make it _look_ like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym." Ash who had came show the cut pictures to his sister

 **"** I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, my dear brother Ash. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal." Said Luna who had apologize to twilight

"Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!" Twilight thanked ash for helping her

(chuckles)

"What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a pokemon trainer from places I go, would I?" Said Ash as they are walking then Luna appeared "I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until after the royal league the dance will be tomorrow night Ash. If you will excuse me, I need to let our sister know about this latest development." Said Luna as Ash nodded "will do big sis." As Luna left **"** So, uh twilight, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night? " said Ash as Twilight looked at him "yes" as she cover her mouth saying that "wait No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late!" Twilight was silent as Ash kissed her and let go

 **"** One "yes" would have been fine twilight and I say yes see ya I'll be right back!" As Ash walked off because he saw snips and snails walking by as he follows them to find Sunset but he Runs into Snip and Snails "you two where are you going?" Ash plays nice as snips and snails are playing innocent "uh were going to the library!" Said snips but Ash went nice to a dark threat "Don't play innocent I want to see sunset you little stooges" he demands them to take him to sunset shimmer and they do in fear of Ash's rage.

Sunset is eating her lunch in peace then Ash bust. The door open. "SUNSET!" He almost screams. She nearly chokes on her drink and turns too see Ash but in pure furry. The only time she ever saw that side. Of him was the day she first laid eyes on him.

"Ash what is it?" She asked as He took on some bullies that were beating. A defenseless Pokemon. Ash fought them off and took The Pokemon to a center for it to be healed. She never saw him that angry since until now. Ash walks up to her and glares right at her she fidget under his gaze. "what is your purpose of getting that crown and hurting Twilight." Ash said as She tries to put on a brave face "I am more worthy of being a princess than twilight she has better Magic than her and she used to be Celestia star pupil. Hi Celeste yeah when and allow her to advance her magic further than I wanted so I'm going to get back at Celestia!" She said But she starts to squirm a little when she sees the intensity of ash's glare. He's actually starting to tremble and his eyes become glacis with tears say about the cat.

"I you sent Damien after twilight." He's actually starting to tremble and his eyes become glacis with tears say about the cat. "I'm asking you again did you sent Damien after twilight Damien after twilight" he said again She startled by this accusation and then ash starts talking. "What happened to you? Where is the girl who was strong in battle, caring for her Pokemon, and could take on any challenge and come out on top." She see him starting to shed tears but he still glares at her.

" you know I didn't believe all those rumors about you about sunset shimmer who would destroy people's lives in school to get what she wants. The terror of the school they would call you I didn't believe it because I saw what you were kind caring person I didn't believe it I did not want to believe it until I saw what you did to rarity last spring. I saw you commit that horrific act. Sabotaging her dresser would come undone well she walked out on stage. It broke my heart to see you do that because I believed that you were someone else. All the time when I was away I still thought about you thinking that you would not stoop to that level but every time I saw you destroy her dress and I always said how could I have fallen in love with that person." Sunset stares at him and I and shame and she blushes a little that he said that he fell in love with her. But ash continued

"if you still care about me or if you have the slightest feelings for me still tell me the truth did you or did you not send Damian to attack twilight." She looks at him and replies " I only told him to keep an I on her and to see where and who she with but nothing more." Ash stares back at her with full intensity. But finds no lie in her words. His gaze softens but not by much. I have fallen in love with twilight sparkle he said sunset face went wide with shock and heartbreak.

Ash just looks at her even he himself did not look at the heartbreak he just cost her either silently cursed him self for hurting her like that." I'm going to help her win to become princess are you going to crush me to same way you are going to crush twilight." Sunset just stares at him not even knowing what to say anymore.

"I... I.." Ash took a deep breath

"you still have a place in my heart where I care for you." He whispers to her. Her eyes grew wide as she looks up to him. "So please don't do anything to make want to end that. Be the person I know you are." He reaches out and is about to touch her face but stops mid way. He then turns and leaves her alone. She breaks down into tears and hits the ground. "Damn you Twilight." She looks back at the door with heartbreak. "And damn me too." As for twilight as she was in the dressing room with a smile

 **"** Everything okay in there?" Said Rarity worried **"** Yes!" Then her smile fled then talk to herself to herself "Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons! Or if i leave i wont see Ash again? Oh, what are we gonna do?" Said twilight

"Hmm. We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure somethin' out after all you told Ash who you are." Said spike

 **"** But what if they _won't_? What if when they find out how different I really am...?" As twilight stares at her reflection **"** Twilight, Ash and these girls rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a pony princess in Equestria." Spike told her as she smiled **"** I'm glad you followed me here, Spike." Said twilight as spike nodded **"** Me too. Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons." Said Spike as they are out

 **"** You okay?" Said applejack

 **"** The formal festival isn't happening tonight." Said Twilight as they were shocked **"** WHAT!?" Pinkie screamed **"** It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations." That made her shocked more **"** _WHAT?!"_ She screamed **"** But the Fall Formal _has_ to happen tonight. After the royal leagues I want to see Ash battle." Then pinkie was surprised "Wha–! " as Twilight sigh "You see..." As she was cut off "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown _actually_ has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in _this_ world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Pinkie said

[squee]

 **"** Yeah, I'm pretty sure that _isn't_ the reason." Said rainbow as spike spoke "Nope, she's pretty much spot-on." Said spike made rarity thrilled **"** He can talk!?" Said rarity as spike nodded **"** Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Said spike about who he was **"** This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" Fluttershy asked him "Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears!" Said spike

"Gah..."

"Uh, maybe later." Said spike as twilight looks at Pinkie "How did you _know_ all that?" Said twilight asking pinkie "Just a hunch." Said pinkie then applejack spoke "Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a _pony_?" Said Applejack

 **"** You're a _princess_?" Said rarity

 **"** You're from another world?" Said fluttershy

[gulp]

"Mm-hmm." As twilight was nervous **"** That... is... _awesome_!" Said Rainbow dash excited chatter **"** See? Told ya." Said spike then applejack spoke again "Did ash know?" Applejack asked "yes he knows who I am and I feel bad that I decline my offer of asking him for a dance." She said and feel guilty "It's never too late darling look" as rarity points at the window Twilight see Ash in the field as they are outside Ash gets ready to use his Pokemon "Ash is getting ready for the royal leagues like me." Said rainbow as Twilight any others watch him train as he brings out his two pokeballs "are you ready you guys!" As Ash toss them and sceptile, greninja appeared

"Wow what are they?" Said Twilight as applejack looks at her "that there is sceptile from the hoenn region one of his starters and this one is greninja one of his kalos starter i guess hes using them!" Said applejack as they watch Ash uses his Sceptile and Greninja against each other. "Sceptile use leaf blade!" Ash shout as sceptile used leaf blade and charge greninja he dodge But when Greninja takes a hit Ash feels pain as well which makes Twilight very worried.

"Ash he's hurt" said twilight as they are not worried "watch" said rarity as twilight see Ash still going as the training ending knowing the royal league is about to begin as they are leaving "Ash, about you asking me for a dance I want to say yes" said twilight as Ash smiled

"Thanks twilight" as they're off

(Canterlot high)

Everyone in canterlot are in a huge stadium "attention students welcome to the royal leagues where all trainers come to participate to become the prince of battles there's only 8 competitors in the Royal League since not many students have as many Pokemon or is interested in battling. the eight competitors that are in the league." As celestial points at the screen" my little brother you all remember Ash Ketchum, Flash Sentry, Damien, Sunset Shimmer, Derpy, bulk biceps, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash." As everyone cheered "and my sister Luna is our referee for the leagues now meet my two judges for the league one you know from the sinnoh region the champion Cynthia!" Shouted Cynthia

At the chair was a girl has long blonde hair and gray eyes, black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

"It's her Cynthia the greatest pokemon champion!" Said rarity was thrilled by her idol "thank you for inviting me celestia I honored of being a judge" said Cynthia as celestia nodded "now I present the third judge he was interested in the royal league but he's from the other city want to see the future of the leagues but said he offers the winner a prize to become the royal prince of battles present you Maximilian pegasus!"

At the third chair shows a man wears a red suit and has long hair but his side of his face was covered but no reason as they cheer "thank you everyone now let the royal leagues begin!" As they clapped and the leagues had started

"the first match is going to be against Flash Sentry and Ash Ketchum." As the pictures had appeared at the room Ash has on his kalos clothes and pikachu is on his shoulder "ready Pikachu!" Said Ash as pikachu nodded then Ash noticed twilight "Ash I wish you luck" said Twilight as she kissed him then he smiled "thanks twilight after care for a date" said Ash as twilight blush then "I love to go on a date with you Ash" as Ash heads out Twilight realizes how much she's lucky she is that she's now dating Ash. "Twilight is lucky" The girls are happy for Rainbow Dash can be a little jealous but still happy for her friends.

As Ash appeared to the field and saw flash at the side they had their pokeballs together "looks like we're battling" said Ash as flash nodded "yeah we're still friends to the end" said flash as the two went to the spots eye to eye everyone is watching on their seats and the judges watch "Let the battle begin" said Luna

 **That's it of chapter 5 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of pegasus from yugioh and cythina in diamond and pearl now that Ash and flash are going to battle in the royal league including six more competitors twilight tells her friends who she was and hope you enjoy what's going to happen now I had a choice will twilight go back or stay with Ash it's your choice send reviews or PM because I had plans**


	6. Royal leagues pt 2

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The leagues pt 2 Ash vs. Flash sentry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and my little pony equestria girls and sorry for the wait things got busy here and thinks for your reviews and I'll get started where I left off when twilight confess her feelings to Ash and he was the same as the two had their first love for each other but will his family find out and now the leagues are set and ready hope you enjoy it and what will happen so enjoy AshXTwilight**

"the first match is going to be against Flash Sentry and Ash Ketchum." As the pictures had appeared at the room Ash has on his kalos clothes and pikachu is on his shoulder "ready Pikachu!" Said Ash as pikachu nodded then Ash noticed twilight "Ash I wish you luck" said Twilight as she kissed him then he smiled "thanks twilight after care for a date" said Ash as twilight blush then "I love to go on a date with you Ash" as Ash heads out Twilight realizes how much she's lucky she is that she's now dating Ash. "Twilight is lucky" The girls are happy for Rainbow Dash can be a little jealous but still happy for her friends.

As Ash appeared to the field and saw flash at the side they had their pokeballs together "looks like we're battling" said Ash as flash nodded "yeah we're still friends to the end" said flash as the two went to the spots eye to eye everyone is watching on their seats and the judges watch "Let the battle begin" said Luna as everyone cheers Twilight is sitting with her friends "how good was Ash in the leagues?." Twilight asked

"Wait till you see his skills" said Applejack as twilight is watching carefully Flash brings out his pokeball "Rhyhorn let's do this!" As he throw his pokeball then summons the rock rhino like Pokémon "oh rhyhorn a rock type Pokémon" said rarity looking at rhyhorn then Ash has his ready

"Let's do this Bayleaf!" Ash toss his ball then bayleaf appeared

"Bay" said the jhoto starter Pokémon "Ooh it's bayleaf Ash told me about her since she was a chikorita." Said Fluttershy seeing bayleaf "awe it's cute." Said Twilight as they watch the battle "Rhyhorn use horn drill!" Flash commands his rock Pokémon his horn was now huge glowing then he begins to charge for bayleaf "Bayleaf dodge that move!" Ash shout as bayleaf leaps away from the charging Pokémon that made him miss "now use razor leaf!" As bayleaf used her leaf the multiple leaves were firing at rhyhorn made it super effective "oh yeah Ash go!" Said rainbow dash cheering her Friend twilight was impress by his battle

"Ash is good will he win this." Said Twilight as flash never gives up "Rhyhorn use hyper beam!" Flash said as Rhyhorn opens his mouth an energy was coming out then launches straight to bayleaf hits her but she's still going "now bayleaf let's try your new move use energy ball." Ash said bayleaf opens her mouth a green sphere appeared and she focus her target bayleaf fires her energy ball at rhyhorn and was hit

"Rhyhorn!" Flash said as the smoke clears rhyhorn was seen KO "Rhy" rhyhorn said showing swirling eyes "Rhyhorn is unable to battle Bayleaf wins" Luna shout as the crowd cheer "Yes yes Ash win yes yes yes!" Said pinkie cheering as for the judges watch "Ash has gotten stronger I see" said celestia was impress of her brother "you hadn't see him in sinnoh when he battle Paul." Said Cynthia

"I say ashy boy is impressive bravo." Said pegasus as flash returned rhyhorn

"You did great my friend." Said Flash as he puts his rhyhorn back "Ash you did great since your return but let's see you face my fire type Pokémon!" As he toss his second pokeball revealing his powerhouse Pokémon "mag" as Ash saw he has a magmotar "Magmotar" he said as the gang saw it "a fire type not good." Said applejack as she saw the fire type Pokémon "fire type is strong against grass types." Said twilight seeing all this "magmortar use flamethrower!" Said flash as magmortar active his cannon and fire his flamethrower "Dodge it bayleaf!" Ash shout as bayleaf dodges as she can but was hit bayleaf dropped to the ground

"Bayleaf is unable to battle magmortar wins" said Luna as The gang couldn't believe what happened "oh I like bayleaf" said rarity was downed by seeing this "But the battle still continue." Said applejack as Ash return bayleaf "you did great out there." As he puts her back and brings out his second ball "let's go squirtle!" As he toss the pokeball and squirtle appeared "squirt" said the tiny turtle Pokémon

"Oh so that's squirtle" said Twilight now knows what was a squirtle like since she saw Rainbow's blastoise "magmortar use lava plume!" Said flash as magmortar used lava plume straight at Squirtle "dodge quick." As squirtle dodges the moves "now use bubblebeam" as squirtle used bubblebeam at magmortar gets super effective

"we're not done yet" said flash as Ash smirk

"I agreed" as the two shout "Squirtle/Magmortar use Hydro pump\flamethrower!" Said both as the two Pokémon use third attacks at each other then the attacks collided made a huge explosion the wind was powerful enough "who won?" Said fluttershy as the smoke clears both squirtle and magmortar are down "both unable to battle" said Luna as they see the two are now down to one Pokémon each "This is getting interesting." Said twilight as she knows the knowledge of Pokémon battle as they return their Pokémon "Ash this battle is going great." Said flash as Ash nodded to him "you're not so bad yourself." Said Ash the two bring out their last pokeball

"Now let's see you can handle my psychic Pokémon" as flash revealed his first Pokémon was kadabra "dabra" said kadabra ready for battle "This is getting interesting let's do this gardevoir" as Ash revel his gardevoir "gardevoir" said gardevoir as they cheer "what's that?" Twilight asked "that gardevoir the psychic Pokémon from hoenn region twilight" said fluttershy as twilight looks at gardevoir "it's amazing" she said as they start their battle

"Kadabra use psychic!" Said Flash as kadabra used his psychic at gardevoir "use protect" ash said as gardevoir was protected by a forcefield "no way!" Said Flash as the crowd goes wild "alright Ash go for it" shout rainbow the battle "quick use psycho cut!" Flash said as kadabra fires a line of energy aiming straight at gardevoir

"Use night slash!" Ash said as gardevoir use night slash at psycho cut then breaks through it takes out kadabra

"whoa what a attack ash will win this!" Pinkie shouted for this cheering Ash on twilight was glazed and amazed by this as her heart feels like Ash wins it "is that really me or was it a illusion of love that's making my heart feel love" said Twilight as the battle was intense by the two trainers and their Pokémon "Now let's end this!" Said both as they are ready for the final chance who will reach to the next round "Kadabra use psybeam!" As kadabra used a powerful psybeam "Gardevoir use moonblast!" Ash shout as gardevoir leaps to the air and summons a powerful sphere then throws it as it breaks through the psybeam then aim straight for kadabra as an explosion appeared then a wind blows again

"Is it overdid Ash won?" Applebloom said as the smoke clears kadabra was down "kadabra is unable to battle gardevoir wins and the winner goes to my brother Ash ketchum!" Luna said as everyone cheers for Ash's victory "yes he won!" Said Pinkie shouting and hyper "Golly Ash won I knew he can do it!" Said Applejack the three apple bloom, sweetie belle and scootaloo are cheering their best babysitter they had

"Way ago darling." Said Rarity was proud of her friend most of all Twilight was amazed more seeing this "he won I can't believe he won way a go Ash!" Said Twilight was cheering and shouting to Ash's victory as clapping was word

"Bravo Ash now let's see who made it to the next round" Cynthia shows the the chart at the screen showing Damien, Sunset Shimmer, Derpy, bulk biceps, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash.

As they saw who won to the next round "Rainbow won against Bulk!" Said scootaloo saw her sister figure won thanks to her blastoise "No way Damien won that creep impossible" fluttershy replied as they see Damien won against vinyl with his gyrados in his mega form then they saw the next victor "no it can't be" they all saw sunset has won her battle against Derpy but the Pokémon didn't reveal in the shadows "Sunset made it too but how did she won?" Ash wondered as Sunset picks up the mic and spoke "Ash I want to say congratulations on your victory but remember this I'm reaching to the finals against you and watch you lose." As Sunset left

"Now let's see who Will face each other in the next round tomorrow" said celestia as they watch the chart rotate in the minute as they stopped "Tomorrow Ash will face Rainbow dash, Damien will face Sunset now get some rest and be here tomorrow" said celestia as they all left Ash, flash, rainbow got their Pokémon healed to the Pokémon centre Ash was ready to go home "Ash wait up" as Ash saw Twilight running to him

"Ash you were amazing in the battle" said Twilight admires his battle as Ash blushes "thanks Twilight maybe someday you can enter to the Pokémon league too" said Ash as Twilight blushes by that "yeah you're right Ash...after we get to your place mind we go to your room" said Twilight as Ash looks at her suspicious "sure why not twilight." Said Ash with a smile

"Great I got a surprise for you here." As they are off to his place spike hangs around with pikachu as they are having supper once they are done eating Ash is on his way to his room

"I'm here but where's Twilight?" Ash wondered as he heard a door locked wondered why was it locked "Ash" he heard her voice as he turns around but was stunned because Twilight appeared in a hot pink bra and underwear "Wow twilight" ash was lost of words to her true beauty "thank you Ash this is your reward of winning the first round but don't worry I lock the door so your family won't ruin our moment" said twilight as Ash smiled "twilight you are perfect" as Twilight blush they begin to kiss and make out twilight starts removing his clothes as Ash is in his boxers he held her waist and kisses her neck

"Oh Ash..." Twilight was moaning and enjoying his touch she stroking his hair then Ash was reaching to her back and unclasp her bra showing her breasts Ash blush from this as twilight smiled "Ash I'm waiting." Said Twilight as Ash snaps out of it "sorry Twilight" as Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan more "oh oh Ash yes keep going." Twilight enjoys it as Ash starts sucking her left one

"Oh Ash" she let him keep going as she feels him squeezing her butt made her feel the pressure as she starts sucking her right breast made it more amazing as he was done Ash lowers down starts licking her womanhood made twilight moan feel wet as he continues just as she's reaching her limit as she released her floods over him

"You enjoy it twilight." Said Ash as they kiss more she lowers down undid his boxers reveal his manhood

"Now Ash it's my turn to get the action" as Twilight was stroking his manhood made him hiss then starts teasing him more now starts bopping made him moaning "Oh Twilight" Ash moaned as she continues ash held her long beautiful luscious hair made her go faster than last time they did their first love as Ash keeps moaning reaching his limit "Twilight I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts she swallows and starts cleaning it off then Ash turns her around he held her buttocks and goes to twin on her "Oh oh Ash yes keep going more" twilight shout for Ash to continue as Ash goes faster

"Twilight's so tight and I love it" ash said as he continues made her drool and moan enjoying it more as she's reaching limit "Twilight I'm gonna" ash said still thrusting "inside me Ash!" As Ash fills her butt up with his seed as Twilight was relaxing then she let Ash held her and they kiss then twilight sandwich his rod with her breasts and starts rubbing it made him hiss as she's going faster more made him squeeze her butt made her more faster

"Twilight don't stop I love it" ash loves how twilight goes faster as he reaches limit her breasts and face been covered once again now Ash is on top of her "Ready Twilight" Ash said as Twilight shows a smile at her face

"Of course I am" as the two starts kissing and starts thrusting her

"Oh oh Ash ash yes keep going I love it" said Twilight enjoying it as they kiss and continues thrusting faster made them go more faster Ash starts kissing her neck and her breasts made her more moaning and hissing as they keep going at it and reaching limit "twilight I'm gonna cum!" Said Ash as he's still thrusting "Me too Ash let's cum together" as Ash release his seed in her then twilight turns him around now she's on top of him "I'm gonna ride you Ash my first time doing it" said twilight as Ash smiled "Go for it twilight" as they kiss again and twilight starts bouncing so are her breasts as Ash was enjoying it

"Oh oh twilight" Ash shout as twilight continues bouncing then he groped her breasts made her going faster then ever as she enjoys Ash touching her more as they are reaching limit "I'm Cummings" they said as they release their seed and her love juice they are now tired "Oh Ash I'm really getting good of this." Said Twilight resting on his chest "Good you were awesome" said Ash as twilight was blushing from it

"That's right I am" she replied as Ash looks at her more "Twilight stay with me" said Ash as Twilight was surprised "What" she asked him "Stay with me twilight I love you for all my heart you are my only princess I was looking for" said Ash as twilight was silent then she kiss him

"Ash my answer is y..." But she was so exhausted she fell asleep

"Goodnight my princess" as Ash was sleep too but at the training area Sunset was training but her heart feels weak and fills with sorrow about what happen "Ash you think that you choose twilight over me will I will show you that I'm still the sunset you know but I'll destroy my mistake was Damien I know I shouldn't let him go near her till I destroy him with you I caught from unova ice wasn't my thing but you are perfect" Sunset looks at the pokeball but what's inside "I'll make it to the semi finals and win against Ash if I win he must break up with twilight and go back to me because" then she starts to tear up

"I... Can't what am I become." She sees her reflection of the girl she was with him as kids always be friends and she was in love with him "no that girl is gone now I must succeed and no one gets in my way. Not even Ash" as sunset was now getting rest for the battle against Damien tomorrow morning came as Ash and twilight woke up and they shower together making this more romantic for the two

"Our first shower together as a couple" said Ash as twilight smiled "yes it is and I love it" she said it to him as they kiss Ash cleans her up and they got out get dryer up and got dressed they are now on their way to canterlot high but the league wasn't ready yet so they enjoy their company and are dating first time "Ash I enjoy this moment as our first date we had" said twilight

"So do I" said Ash as the two are enjoying one large cup of milkshake with two straws starts sucking

"Hey Ash, Twilight" as the two saw their friends came to them but are surprised that they're dating "well I'll be" said Applejack seeing this "oh you two darlings are dating so wonderful" said rarity loving the sight "oh love is magical that I never seen" said fluttershy seeing the moment "oh oh oh I love seeing you two dating you two are lucky lucky lucky" said pinkie loves what she's seeing "well I'm now jealous but congratulations Ash but I'll see you in the next round" said rainbow as Ash smiled "you bet rainbow" ash said as they are part ways ash and twilight continues dating as Twilight feels happy but in her heart

"I should stay with him" she said in her mind

 **That's it of chapter 6 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of Ash's old and new pokemon and face the pokemon flash has now Ash and Rainbow are going to battle in the royal league including two more competitors twilight shares her next moment with Ash and sunset has a powerful legendary pokemon but can't tell what is it and hope you enjoy what's going to happen now I had a choice will twilight go back or stay with Ash it's your choice send reviews or PM because I had plans**


	7. Royal leagues pt 3

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The leagues pt 3 Ash vs. Rainbow dash**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and my little pony equestria girls and sorry for the wait things got busy here and thinks for your reviews and I'll get started where I left off when twilight confess her feelings to Ash and he was the same as the two had their first love for each other but will his family find out and now the leagues are set and ready hope you enjoy it and what will happen so enjoy AshXTwilight**

"the second match is going to be Ash Ketchum against Rainbow Dash." As the pictures had appeared at the room Ash has on his kalos clothes and pikachu is on his shoulder "ready Pikachu!" Said Ash as pikachu nodded then Ash noticed his friends and twilight "I can't believe Ash made it to the second round" said Twilight as fluttershy agreed with her "yes true twilight Ash has gotten stronger since his journey" said fluttershy as everyone was cheering him on when he enters the arena "golly and the crowd goes wild too" said Applejack as they see rainbow dash heads out towards the arena Twilight realizes that rainbow dash was determine and strong will and spirit "I'm going to win this!" Said Rainbow Dash

As Ash appeared to the field and saw Rainbow walking at the side they had their pokeballs together "looks at us rainbow two friends have strong spirits to win" said Ash as Rainbow nodded and smile to her friend that's right Ash no matter win win or lose we will always be friends to the end" said rainbow as the two has the fire burning eye to eye everyone is watching on their seats and the judges watch "Let the battle begin" said celestia as everyone cheers Twilight is sitting with her friends "GO ASH SHOW THEM YOU'RE THE BEST!." Twilight shouted

"Golly sugarcube you are more excited for him to win" said Applejack as twilight is blushing as Rainbow dash brings out her pokeball "let's take the skies Staraptor!" As she throw his pokeball to the air then summons the flying type Pokémon from sinnoh staraptor soar to the air "oh that's staraptor a flying type Pokémon" said fluttershy looking at staraptor flying then Ash has his ready

"Let's do this together pikachu!" Ash said to his pal

"Pi" said the cute kanto electric Pokémon "Ooh it's pikachu Ash is letting this cute little guy going to fight" Said rarity seeing pikachu going to fight of course spike was jealous "I always want to see him battle." Said Twilight as they watch the battle "well Ash I always wanted to face pikachu staraptor use steel wing!" Rainbow commands her flying Pokémon his wings glow so blight then he begins to soar to the air and struck pikachu as he feels damage "Pikachu you ok?" Ash shout as pikachu stands up from the attack of charging Pokémon that made pikachu smile "rainbow has gotten stronger but I ain't giving up pikachu iron tail!" As pikachu leaped used his tail turn iron and hits at staraptor made it him crash to the ground "oh yeah Ash go!" Said pinkie pie cheering her Friend twilight was impress more of him by battling

"Go for it Ash you will win this." Said Twilight as rainbow never gives up "nice move Staraptor use brave bird!" Rainbow said as staraptor was glowing blue over it's body then launches straight to pikachu "pikachu volt tackle!" As pikachu was charging and yellow aura was glowing over him as the two crashed at each other then explodes "pikachu are you alright say something." Ash said as he sees pikachu was up but injured "wow he made it but wait if pikachu made it then what about staraptor?" As twilight looks at the smoke from rainbow's side clearing

"Staraptor!" Rainbow said as she sees her flying type pokemon was seen KO "Raptor" staraptor said showing swirling eyes "staraptor is unable to battle Pikachu wins" celestial shout as the crowd cheer "Yes yes Ash win yes yes yes!" Said pinkie cheering as for the judges watch "Ash you had made mom proud " said celestia was more impress of her brother "yes he is I bet everyone at regions are watching his battle." Said Cynthia

"bravo bravo my honer trainer." Said pegasus as rainbow returned staraptor

"You did good out there rest my friend." Said rainbow as she puts her staraptor back "Ash you remembered that I will do all I could to be strong but let's see you face my fire type Pokémon that looks like yours!" As she toss her second pokeball revealing her powerhouse turtle Pokémon "koal" as Ash saw she has a Torkoal "so you own torkoal" he said as the gang saw it "a fire type name torkoal from the hoenn." Said applejack as she saw the fire type Pokémon "fire type from hoenn how many region pokemon are there." Said twilight seeing all this "torkoal use flame charge!" Said rainbow as torkoal is charging then has fire over him "pikachu volt tackle!" Ash shout as pikachu is using volt tackle again as they collide torkoal was hit then pikachu dropped to the ground

"Pikachu is unable to battle torkoal wins" said Luna as The gang couldn't believe that pikachu hadn't made it "oh that poor little guy" said rarity was downed by seeing this "But the battle still continue." Said twilight she knew he can win as Ash picks up pikachu "you did great out there." As he walks over to fluttershy "mind you watch over him" ash said as they accept

"Of course Ash" said fluttershy as he heads back and brings out his second ball "great battle rainbow now let's go Greninja!" As he toss the pokeball and greninja appeared "nin" said the ninja frog Pokémon

"Wait who's that?" said Twilight as she sees greninja "that's greninja Ash's water type Pokémon from kalos!" Said Applejack as Rainbow Dash then knows that Greninja is one of Ash's strongest Pokemon "he's one of his strongest pokemon torkoal use self destruct!" Said rainbow as torkoal was glowing and was ready to blow "greninja dodge quick." As greninja uses double then dodges the move quick as it explodes "is she done" as ash sees torkoal was still up but injured more

"we're not done yet" said rainbow as Ash smirk

"I agreed" as the two shout "greninja/Magmortar use water shruiken\flamethrower!" Said both as the two Pokémon use third attacks at each other then the attacks collided made a huge explosion the wind was powerful enough "who won?" Said fluttershy as the smoke clears greninja is up and torkoal are down "Torkoal is unable to battle greninja" said Luna as they see ash still standing that makes rainbow now down to one Pokémon each "This is getting interesting." Said twilight as she knows the knowledge of Pokémon battle as they return their Pokémon "Ash this battle is going great ever since we were kids that day." Said rainbow as Ash nodded to her "you're not so bad yourself rainbow and I never forget it" Said Ash as rainbow bring out her last pokeball

"Now let's see you can handle my strongest one since that past" as rainbow revealed her true first Pokémon was lucario "cario" said lucario ready for battle "lucario she had evolve her riolu This is getting interesting let's do this return greninja" as Ash return his greninja and brings out his pokeball "let's do this lucario!" As he revael his lucario "cario" said lucaroi as they cheer "what's that?" Twilight asked "that is lucario the steel fighting type Pokémon from sinnoh region twilight" said fluttershy as twilight looks at the two lucario "it's amazing" she said as they start their battle

"He evolve his too not a chance lucario use bone rush!" Said rainbow as lucario used a glowing bone and fights Ash's lucario "use bone rush" ash said as lucario summon his as they clash then they're even match "no way they are even awesome!" Said rainbow as the crowd goes wild "alright Ash go for it" shout twilight the battle "quick use aura sphere lucario!" Rainbow said as lucario fires a blue sphere of aura aiming straight at Ash's lucario

"Use close combat!" Ash said as lucario use close combat as they all got hit from their attacks

"whoa what a attack ash will win this!" Pinkie shouted for this cheering Ash just then Ash and rainbow saw how the shiny lucario that was rainbow's was feeling pain then Ash's lucario seem to come to aid her as they remembered "during the daycare when they were riolu ash and I saw them in love but when they we're separate from his past journeys but does this mean there's a chance then I had no choice for love" as they see rainbow had call off her lucario to her pokeball "rainbow dash has declare forfeit the battle lucario wins and the winner goes to Ash ketchum my brother!" Said Luna as his picture was shown

"Yay Ash won?" Applebloom said as everyone cheers for Ash's victory "yes he won!" Said Pinkie shouting and hyper "Golly Ash won again but rainbow try but why she forfeit!" Said Applejack the three apple bloom, sweetie belle and scootaloo are cheering their best babysitter they had

"It's the memory of their pokemon from the daycare." Said Rarity was proud of her friend most of all Twilight was amazed more seeing this "he won then he will face that creep who attack me!" Said Twilight was cheering and shouting to Ash's victory but feels the memory she had

"Bravo Ash now since you made it this far you are entering the semi finals" Cynthia shows the the chart at the screen showing Damien, Sunset Shimmer, Derpy, bulk biceps, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash. As Ash walks over to rainbow "hey rainbow you are awesome out there you had gotten stronger." Said Ash as she was blushing "hey I did this...I did for you since we met I had a huge crush on you when you came back I never saw you more handsome of course twilight is a lucky one and..." As Ash calms her down with a peck on a cheek

"That is a gift for you RD" said ash as rainbow was blushing more "now I'm facing Damian" said Ash wants to teach him a lesson of what he did to twilight as applejack came " I hate to burst your bubble ash but I don't think your battle with Damien ain't gonna happening in finals?" He look at them confused at there shock and disbelief expressions on all his friends faces

"why is that and why are all you so shocked like something of the unbelievable happened?" No body response until Rarity just told him

"it's probably better if you save yourself darling" ash went to check to see who he's up against in the finals and what shocked him was who he's up against "ash Ketchum vs. Sunset Shimmer" "well well well would you look at this it's seems fate has brought us to this point" they all turned see Sunset Shimmer with a smug face as she approached Ash "I hope you're well prepared for this match cuz I'm not going to hold back when i face you in the finals as a matter of fact this is going to be an easy win if he gets too hesitate" this sadden ash as Rainbow Dash went in front of her

"Ash is going to crush you in the finals" she said defending her best friend "beat me hah I doubt that beating Damien was not even a challenge Ash beat you without any trouble which makes you more pathetic" this made rainbow really angry and was about the attack her on when Ash put his hand on her shoulder saying "it's not worth it rainbow dash" this calm her down as Sunset smirked at Ash

"I hope your prepared for was about to come cuz you're going to need all the luck you can get see you in the finals tomorrow ash ketchum!" She says laughing while walking away

 **That's it of chapter 7 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of Ash's old and new pokemon and face the pokemon rainbow had but two of their pokemon had a past with them has now Ash and sunset are going to battle at the semi finals in the royal league including more mysteries sunset has a powerful legendary pokemon but can't tell what is it and hope you enjoy what's going to happen now I had a choice will twilight go back or stay with Ash it's your choice send reviews or PM because I had plans**


	8. Royal leagues pt 4

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The leagues pt 4 Ash vs. Sunset shimmer the ultimate victory**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and my little pony equestria girls and sorry for the wait things got busy here and thinks for your reviews and I'll get started where I left off when twilight confess her feelings to Ash and he was the same as the two had their first love for each other but will his family find out and now the leagues are set and ready hope you enjoy it and what will happen so enjoy AshXTwilight**

"Greetings are you all ready for the greatest final that will make history the match is going to be Ash Ketchum is going up against Sunset shimmer." As the pictures had appeared at the room Ash and pikachu is on his shoulder had been training for this day "ready Pikachu!" Said Ash as pikachu nodded then Ash noticed someone behind him had grabbed him as he saw it's twilight "Ash you are incredible you made it to the final round" said Twilight as Ash had smiled at her "thanks Twilight you know since I was traveling all my life at regions I learn there's one thing missing and that is you as my special one" said Ash as she blush then she kiss him

"Till you win Ash we should go to your house to your room and you know..." She tease him as Ash knew what she mean as Ash was ready for the battlefield as everyone was cheering him on when he enters the arena "go Ash win this man you rock!" said Rainbow cheering for him as they see Sunset shimmer heads out towards the arena Twilight realizes that sunset has fury and strong anger and spirit "I'm going to win this league and win the crown I will destroy Ash!" Said Sunset

As Ash appeared to the field and saw Sunset walking at the side they had their pokeballs together "looks at us Sunset we don't had to do this you were my friend since we were kids just forget the crown" said Ash but she refuse his offer so fast

"Our friendship is over Ash it's too late" she said in anger to her friend

"that's right Ash I want to bury our past and I'll enjoy watching you lose" said Sunset as the two has the fire burning eye to eye everyone is watching on their seats and the judges watch "Let the battle begin" said celestia as everyone cheers Twilight is sitting with her friends "I know Ash will win this and he never gives up!." Twilight shouted

"I know sugarcube Ash is more stronger and we are his friends and watch him to win" said Applejack as twilight is blushing then Rainbow dash watches the fight "I wish I tell him my feelings" said Rainbow as Sunset brings out her pokeball "I will crush you with him Ursaring come out!" As she throw his pokeball to the air then summons the pokemon that came from jhoto was Usaring roar to the field "oh no that's usari a Pokémon from jhoto" said fluttershy looking at ursari roaring then Ash has his ready as he has his pokeball out "let's do this Dusknoir!" As he toss it to the air as dusknoir appeared ready to fight

"Wow a dusknoir Ash never said he had one" said Rainbow as the two clash "urasri use furry attack" sunset said as the bear pokemon had use the furry attack at dusknoir "quick dodge it" Ash shout as the ghost pokemon disappeared then was behind him "use Shadow ball now" he said as dusknoir use his shadow ball and struck that bear hard sunset never saw how strong he was as usari had dropped but KO

"Usari is unable to battle dusknoir wins" said Luna as they cheer more "Ash did got that pokemon he mention that he wanted one on his journey." Sunset remembered how ash said it in her memory but she snap out of it "No I won't let those memories get in the way" as she return her Pokémon then had a other one ready

"Let's do this samurott" she shout as a water type otter Pokémon appeared "Samurott she evolved her oshawott" said Rarity seeing this as sunset makes her move "Samurott use razor shell!" As samurott used razor shell then charges as dusknoir used thunder punch but was hit by razor shell Ash let's Dusknoir return "you deserve a rest my friend" he said to him as he looks at pikachu "ready buddy" ash said "Pi" said the cute kanto electric Pokémon "Ooh yes pikachu electricity pokemon have advantage against water types Go Ash!" Said Twilight seeing pikachu going to fight of course she was exciting to watch this

"I Ash will win this I believe in him." Said Twilight as they watch the battle "Ash I always wanted to see you win but don't give up!" Rainbow said as Sunset was more ready for this "samurott use aqua jet to take that rodent down" Sunset commands her water Pokémon he was surrounded by water then it charges and struck pikachu as he feels damage "Pikachu you ok?" Ash shout as pikachu stands up from the attack of charging Pokémon that made pikachu smile but samurott was surrounding him with aqua jet keep striking

"She has gotten stronger and her anger is more worser but I ain' giving up pikachu thunderbolt!" As pikachu leaped used his thunderbolt and hits at samurott made it him crash to the ground "oh yeah Ash go!" Said pinkie pie cheering her Friend twilight was impress more of him by battling

"Ash you are a champion in my heart." Said Twilight as Sunset was angry never gives up

"nice move Ash but it's never over Samurott use aqua jet again!" Sunset said as samurott was surrounded by water again over it's body then launches straight to pikachu "pikachu volt tackle!" As pikachu was charging and yellow aura was glowing over him as the two crashed at each other then explodes "pikachu are you alright say something." Ash said as he sees pikachu was up but injured "No he made it but wait if pikachu made it then that means?" As Sunset looks at the smoke from her side clearing"What no samurott!" Sunset said as she sees her water type pokemon was seen KO "rott" samurott said showing swirling eyes

"Samurott is unable to battle Pikachu wins" celestial shout as the crowd cheer "Yes yes Ash win yes yes yes!" Said pinkie cheering as for the judges watch "Ash you had surprised me little brother " said celestia was more impress of her brother "yes he is but he surprised me too and impressed me." Said Cynthia showing red streak

"bravo bravo my honer trainer." Said pegasus as Sunet returned samurott

"He got me again and this feeling I had I remember being like this since we were kids and those days never end." Said sunset as she puts her samurott back but she can't stop remembering "Ash you had gotten strong since you came back i had such memories of us as kids and friends but time to server that friendship let's see you face my secret weapon I caught this pokemon as a psychic type that will end this for good" As she toss her final pokeball revealing her powerhouse Pokémon they never seen "Deoxys" as Ash saw she has a Deoxys "it can't be you own a legendary Pokémon Deoxys" he said as the gang saw it

"No way that's the most powerful pokemon from the hoenn." Said applejack as she saw the psychic type Pokémon "a psychic type from hoenn but a legendary how's that possible for sunset to obtain this pokemon I never saw." Said twilight seeing all this "now I'll show you true power Ash Deoxys hyper beam!" Said Sunset as Deoxys is changing in attack mode then he fires hyper beam towards him "pikachu Dodge quick!" Ash shout as pikachu is going to dodge but was hit then pikachu dropped to the ground

"Pikachu is unable to battle Deoxys wins" said Luna as The gang couldn't believe that pikachu hadn't made it from that attack"oh that poor little guy he had beaten regice at the frontier but it has gotten worse " said rarity was downed by seeing this

"But the battle still continue and Ash will find a way to win." Said twilight she knew he can win as Ash picks up pikachu

"you did great out there." As he walks over to fluttershy "mind you watch over him" ash said as they accept

"Of course Ash I did it once and I'll do it again" said fluttershy as he heads back and brings out his final ball too "sunset is more unbeatable with deoxys along her side but I had one that will help me now let's go Greninja!" As he toss the pokeball and greninja appeared "nin" said the ninja frog Pokémon "Yes Greninja will end it big time" said rainbow as they collide the fight "deoxys use psycho cut!" Said sunset as deoxys used psycho cut at greninja "use cut" Ash said as greninja use cut to defend from the effects of psycho cut "Use night slash now " said Sunset as deoxys used it and struck greninja "give up Ash you can't win" she said as Ash looks at her "wrong I won't give up we need to get stronger, stronger, HERE WE GO" before he and Greninja begin to fight greninja changes to ash-greninja form

"Wait who's that?" said Twilight as she sees Ash-greninja as rainbow saw it "that's greninja's form and it's true Ash said he can active the form by strong bond makes him one of Ash's strongest water type Pokémon from kalos!" Said Rainbow as sunset then knows that Greninja is one of Ash's strongest Pokemon but was surprised "he's one of his strongest pokemon and the form is real no I won't lose Deoxys use hyper beam one more time!" Said sunset as Deoxys fires hyper beam and was ready to hit Ash-Greninja "greninja dodge quick with double tteam." As greninja uses double team then dodges the move quick "now use Night slash!" As Ash greninja used night slash at deoxys

"is she done" as ash sees Deoxys was still up but injured more "Ash I will win and I will not Lose Deoxys psybeam!" As deoxys fires psybeam at Ash greninja "Use Water shruiken!" Ash said as Ash-Greninja use water shruiken Then they're attacks collide and then the Water Shuriken hits Deoxys made the crowd cheer for him "You can do this Ash!" Said Apple Bloom then Ash is ready for his chance

 **"** Ready for more! Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken as the water vortex appears the water turns blue to orange and spins "What?" Twilight saw the power of the shruiken

 **"** Look at that!" Said Rarity

 **"** That Water Shuriken turns Orange!" Said rainbow as Sunset was Shocked seeing this "No, I won't let that happen I must win Now Deoxys hyper beam!" As Deoxys fires the beam activating Hyper beam and Ash-Greninja throws a giant orange Water Shuriken as two powerful attacks charges towards two Pokemon and then "BOOM!" everyone looked up in shocked as the smoke clears two Pokemon are standing "who win?" Fluttershy wonder as they watch the smoke around them Ash too looked to see who is still standing as him and sunset look they see Ash-Greninja standing then the other side clears what shock them Deoxys is down

"It's over deoxys is unable to battle Greninja wins and our winner and our new champion and prince of battles is Ash Ketchum!" Said Luna as Ash's picture said winner shows up then they cheer "He won...ASH WON YEAH!" Rainbow dash shouted proud of him "Ash darling he did it" said RarityFluttershy had then shout "BEST POKEMON LEAGUE BATTLE EVER!" Fluttershy shouted "he did it he did it he did it he did it" pinkie shouted as Twilight looks at him more

"I understand now Ash is special to everyone and he's my special someone" she said with a smile on her face Ash notice everyone was booing at sunset as Ash stands by her side "Stop this everyone I know you still hate her for what she did but this is leave we all suppose to have fun and make friends is this what you all want" he said to everyone

"He's right we should be cheering all trainers" said scootaloo then Cynthia appeared

"Ash I had to say you inspired me and everyone of the battle and your speech I declare you the champion and prince of battles" as she gives him the trophy and the crown of battles then she kiss him "I will see you in sinnoh Ash perhaps you will treat me on a date" as Cynthia left pegasus was ready to leave "make sure that Ash Ketchum will accept the invitation to duelist kingdom soon" he said as he left Ash then walks over to sunset but turns away from him "Hey Sunset I know you're still mad at me but I came to say I'm sorry for not seeing you again." As sunset heard him apologies to her as she look at him

"Ash I'm sorry too for what I said and tank you for stopping that crowd and I'm just glad to see you again" she was crying and was hugging him ash had accept her hug but she was surprised that he kiss her that made her feel the memories never die in her heart as she whisper to him at his ear " I'll make you and your girlfriend regret this all of you will regret it just you wait it's only a matter of time" as she left

"I guess she never change" Ash said as he saw his friends"you did it Ash " applejack said to him "you are the man Ash the way Greninja fights deoxys that will be in the history books" said Rainbow

"Thanks guys how about we celebrate at my place" he said to them

"I like it let's go I'll set everything up" said pinkie as they are off Twilight held Ash by his arm "Ash this is amazing and until we get here I will give a special gift ever" she said with a warm smile at him as Ash kiss her made her blush sunset was watching them but her anger was actually a smile as she's happy because Ash kiss her as her smile looks goofy love "He really kiss me what a man I never knew he's a great kisser my dream is coming true" she said as she's heading home going to dream away of her with Ash in love for all her love now and forever and ever

 **That's it of chapter 8 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of Ash's old and new pokemon and face the pokemon rainbow had but two of their pokemon had a past with them has now Ash and sunset are going to battle at the semi finals in the royal league including more mysteries sunset has a powerful legendary pokemon but can't tell what is it and hope you enjoy what's going to happen now I had a choice will twilight go back or stay with Ash it's your choice send reviews or PM because I had plans**


	9. Four hearts of love

**Aura and magic**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The four hearts of love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and my little pony equestria girls and sorry for the wait things got busy here and thinks for your reviews and I'll get started where I left off when twilight confess her feelings to Ash and he was the same as the two had their first love for each other but will his family find out and now the leagues are set and ready hope you enjoy it and what will happen so enjoy AshXTwilight lemon, special today AshXTwilightXRainbow**

After the greatest victory at the royal pokemon league Ash invited his friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie "This party is going to be a blast" rainbow said as she's so excited "you bet how about you Twilight" applejack ask twilight "well...he's amazing and his greninja is outstanding" twilight admired Ash so much her face was red "Any plans for you two when we get there" rarity ask as Twilight was turning redder "Oh...Ah...well Ash and I are well..." Just then they saw Lot's of teens their age but they are Ash's friends he met at his journey Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Colan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lana, Mallow, Lillie at his house to celebrate

"Hi there are you five are Ash's friends we heard about" May asked them "yes we are i'm fluttershy" fluttershy talks to May "Ash told me about you it's great to meet you." Dawn was talking to Twilight "Really he told you about me and you must be Dawn right." As Dawn nodded "yes I am who knew Ash found his type" said Dawn as Twilight blush "Thanks you know Ash mention you are very beautiful I can see why" as Dawn blushed

Everyone is having a great time at the party everyone had went to guest rooms Ash was back to his room looking at his crown "It brings memories now I am the prince of battles I should wait for my princess" as Ash heard Twilight came in

"Like me Ash" as he looks and saw twilight in her hot pink bra and underwear her clothes are in her backpack

"So that's my surprise" Ash said looking at her beauty "yes I said I come now everyone is asleep we can have our romantic moment" she said went close to him as Ash held her waist and those two start kissing and making out Ash removes his shirt leaving him in his boxers as their spark was glowing Ash kiss her neck and she was moaning "Oh Ash yes I enjoy it" she loves it so much as Ash is ready for phase two as he removes her pink bra showing her breasts as Ash still see them perfect twilight knew Ash loves her just a way she is as she grabbed his rod and sandwiched it with her breasts

"I been learning Ash and you will love this" as she starts rubbing made Ash hiss "Oh oh yeah twilight yeah" Ash was loving it already as she's going more faster as Ash squeeze her butt made it more faster as twilight feels his limit he fires his seed in her breasts then she licks it up "now your breasts need this " Ash starts massaging them then pinches her nipples as twilight was gasping "oh oh oh Ash ash ASH!" She shout then he starts sucking her

"That's right Ashy drink up it's your energy" she said as Ash keeps going then starts the left made her more impress as he was done drinking her milk Ash looks at her "your are so sweet as your beautiful smile" Ash said made her blush

"Ash you're just saying that" twilight said to him

"I'm just getting warm up" as Ash lowers down and pulls down her panties made her completely naked Ash enjoys her beauty more he then starts licking her womanhood made her feel that touch more "Ash yes it feels good" she moaned as he continues then he starts fingering her made her moan more "Ash yes keep going" ash never stops as she was moaning than her floods release ash had finish her love juice "You love it more my princess" he said as twilight kiss him then lowers down grabbed his rod "now you will see me in action" as he starts bopping "oh oh twilight yeah" Ash was enjoying it as she keeps going Ash was enjoying it as he's reaching limit

"Twilight..." As he fires his seed in her mouth and swallow it as they kiss they feel connected once more "Ash I want to stay with you" she tells him as Ash was shocked "really I don't want to encourage you because you want to g..." Ash was stopped as she kiss him "I am following my heart Ash I want us to be together you can teach me more of being human" as they smile they kiss and starts thrusting

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash keep going I love you Ashy!" She shout as Ash keeps going faster made twilight continue moaning as she wrapped her arms and legs on his neck and waist as they keep going kissing and making out as he's reaching limit

"Twilight I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ash in me please" as he fills his seed in her twilight rested on his chest "Ash this is so amazing and best moment ever" twilight said as her and Ash smile "I'm glad you are staying with me" he said as Ash and Twilight finished they're sex time while everyone including his friends we're asleep that was until they some moaning "Twilight did you hear that?" Ash said as twilight heard it too "yes but i heard a other moan and its coming from the room next to us" twilight tells him she was correct those moans are coming from the guest room next to them "let's check it out" as twilight agreed with him as they went to see what was making and what they saw shock them they see Rainbow Dash naked groping her breast and fingering herself

"Oh oh Ash ash keep going i love it" They were shocked that she's calling Ash's name "yes Ashy drink more and let's be together forever fantasizing about him " no way rainbow has a crush on you too Ash" said Twilight as Ash couldn't believe it "wait twilight if that was rainbow doing it then where's that other moan" as They heard the second moan found out rainbow was sharing a room as they notice someone's clothes on rainbow's Ash recognized them

"Wait is that..." Ash saw it was dawn she too was naked and she's groping her breast and pinching her nipple "Ooooohhh Ash yes keep pinching Ashy" Dawn too was calling his name "Yes Ash I want to be your girlfriend you been there for me too I want us together." She is also fantasizing him too

"Ash let's head inside quietly" twilight said as Ash agreed with her once they came in those two heard the door opening and forgot to lock it

"who's there" rainbow said as her and Dawn saw Ash and Twilight they covered themselves while looking down in shame "Ash we are so sorry i guess we had to be ashamed to ourselves" Dawn tells him rainbow agreed but ash knew those two had a crush on him but didn't know they felt that way about him Twilight didn't want their friendship to be broken so she came which idea "wait how about we share Ash as his girls but we do it in his room. The only way to make you two happy" that shock them and that is to let them both do it in Ash's room so that way it will make Dawn and rainbow happy as they look at twilight

"You're right twilight we love your idea!" she told them as the four stay in the guest room so they can have their privacy and they looked at each other and agree to it "Ash I'm still full of energy to continue" Twilight tells him as Ash thinks to himself is he really that lucky he had three girls to be with him for his life as as those three jump on him as Ash kisses and makes out with the girls Ash was groping twilight's breasts and massages them

"Oh Ash yes" she said as Ash was pinching her nipple and starts sucking it made her gasp then rainbow dash starts kissing him then lowers down grabbed his rod and was Stroking it Ash feels her as she puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Wow rainbow is good" Ash said in his mind as he touches her rainbow color hair continues sucking twilight's right breast

"Yes Ash yes" twilight shout as Ash was done rainbow dash keeps going more as he's reaching limit "Rainbow I'm gonna..." As he release his seed in her mouth and her breasts rainbow was licking her breasts "Ash I've been waiting for this a long time" Dawn said as Ash held her waist "you, Twilight and Rainbow are so beautiful Dawn" Ash Ash groped her breasts and massages them and pinching her nipples "Oh, Ash yes" she moan as Ash starts sucking then twilight lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash feels her lips once more as he touches her violet luscious hair as twilight keeps going as he's reaching limit

"Twilight I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Twilight licking them more tasting his seed then Dawn kisses him on his chest Ash feels her lips "Now it's my turn" as she lowers down and grabbed his rod and puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh Dawn yes you're good" Ash said as he touches her long blue luscious hair as she keeps going faster as Ash touches her butt and was reaching limit

"Dawn I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Dawn too was enjoying licking herself clean then those three kiss him then Rainbow rubs his face on his breasts then Ash held her puts her at the bed lowers down and starts licking her womanhood made rainbow moan

"Yes Ash I love your touch" she moaned as Ash keeps going as he's fingering her womanhood made her moan more

"Oh yesss keep going!" She shouted as he went deeper as she's feeling her limit as the floods are released rainbow was breathing heavily "you enjoyed it RD" Ash said as he was grabbed by Twilight and Dawn "you my prince will see us in action" as Twilight lower her womanhood on his face as Ash starts licking her womanhood made her gasp "Oh Ash yes keep going!" She shouted then Dawn grabbed his rod and sandwich it with her breasts Dawn starts rubbing made Ash feels it and now was fingering twilight's womanhood made her screaming for more "Ooooh yeeeeessss Ash more I want more" she shout as ash continues reaching twilight's limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." As her floods release ash had clean her perfect then he feels Dawn was going faster as he too is reaching limit "Dawn here it comes" as his seed was over her face and her breasts then Ash is licking her womanhood "yes Ash yes keep going" dawn feels herself getting wet as Ash is now fingering her made Dawn held him and kisses her "ashy I'm gonna" as her floods are released Dawn breathes heavily

Ash held twilight at the bed and was on top of her as they're connected "Ready Twilight" as Twilight kiss him "you bet I'm ready" as they kiss and starts thrusting her as Twilight was moaning "Yes yes Ash more more I want more" she loves it how Ash keeps thrusting her more as she wrapped her arms and legs on his neck and waist they been going at it hours

"Twilight I gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting

"Me too Ash in me" as he fills her womb twilight was exhausted Rainbow held him as they kiss Ash puts her to the bed and was on top of her "Ready for this Rainbow we can stop if you want to" Ash said he don't want to hurt rainbow dash as she kiss him "Ash I love you I don't care if you hurt me I want us to be together" as they smile they kiss as Ash starts thrusting rainbow feels the pain her womanhood was bleeding ash wanted to stop "no keep going Ash" as ash did what she said as they keep kissing and Ash keeps thrusting more as Rainbow is enjoying it "Ash more here it comes" as Ash feels his limit and fills her rainbow was exhausted with a smile

"Ash thanks I am so lucky" as Rainbow rested then Dawn pounce on Ash as she's on top of him "Ash you should rest I'll take control" as she inserts his rod in her womanhood as they kiss she starts bouncing ash was enjoying it "Oh Dawn...Dawn...yes keep going!" Ash shout as Dawn was going faster she was swooshing her long blue luscious hair Dawn feels the pain and bleeding she keeps going had a strong will as they been going at it hours and reaching limit

"Dawn I'm gonna cum!" Ash shout "me too Ash let's cum together!" Dawn shout still bouncing as Ash fills her womanhood Ash was exhausted Ash was rested Twilight was resting on his chest at the left Dawn was resting on his chest at the right rainbow was holding his leg

"Ash this is amazing how's it feel to have three girls" dawn said as Ash held her and Twilight

"I feel lucky to have three" Ash admitted as they are asleep Ash was been thinking had a smile "yeah I feel happy having those three around but I hope sunset will change" as he was asleep thinking of a great future he will had

 **That's it of chapter 8 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of Ash's old fiends he knew at Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola regions to the party but things went better as Ash learn two girls he knew rainbow and Dawn are in love with him which he now had three girls by his side and hope you enjoy what's going to happen now I had a choice will twilight go back or stay with Ash it's your choice send reviews or PM because I had plans**


	10. Ash's princess and reform

**Equestria Aura and Magic**

 **chapter 10**

 **Ash's princess a** **nd reform**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a tenth chapter you see Ash with four girls at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

At Ash's room Ash was up and was getting ready for the day "Today is fall format and we shall see who is bieng the princess" Ash said as he has his clothes on and head down

"hi there Ash" Ash heard that voice but was surprised of who he saw "Applejack good morning coming down for breakfast too" said Ash as she laughed

"yes that if you call it a date" she said to Ash as he went to get Orange juice "Oh, you really lucky you who is the guy" as he is drinking

"well He's like a friend to me and has messy raven hair and he likes pokemon battles also he's kind" applejack said

"why is he familar to me" ash said still drinking

"he's you silly" as Ash spits the juice out "Whoa wait AJ you said we are friends that was it" Ash said to her as applejack smiled "Yes I did but I know you had it on with rainbow dash Ash she's your friend but became your love and I want to get it off my back to tell you" she walk to him and kiss him at the lips

"I'll see you at the fall format" said applejack as she left the stunned blushed Ash at the kitchen as she left he snapped out of it Ash remembers he needs to get his suit today as he was out of the door on his way hour later twilight and the girls are fixing the gym up

"It's time to show that we've got school spirit Raise your voice and let everyone hear it" as they start sweeping the garbage then puts them in bags Rarity and Applejacl sing

"It's time to show that we're strong So come on, everybody, sing along" they All sing

(Look...) Look how we've all come together(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better(Look...) Look how we've all come together(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right" as everyone saw them cleaning they all help out to get the party ready

(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!" Then they are done

"This... looks... sooooo... GOOD!" Said pinkie as Principal Celestia arrived clapping "All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening." She said as students cheering then Principal Celestia continues

"So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out!" She said

"You got my vote, Twilight." Said Scott green

"Mine, too!" Said the other then the "Mine too!" Then a other "Mine too!" As twilight was happy but Sunset Shimmer was watching "You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint! I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she" said Sunset as for the girls

"I still can't believe we pulled that off!" Said Twilight then Rainbow Dash spoke "I can! We're awesome!" Said Rainbow now there's Rarity "Enough chatter, girls. We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous!" She said the they All sing

"This is our big night We're getting ready And we're doing it up rightThis is our big night Friendship survived,Now we'll start it out rightThe time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first nightThat we're ever gonna start tojust have fun together We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad Did it right now, this is our big night nowSix friends on the way up now Six friends here to show you how This is our big nightWe're getting ready And we're doing it up right This is our big nightWe made it happen Now let's party all nightThis is our big nightThis is our big night This is our big night This is our big night" as the limo pulls up girls laughing then a car pulls up

"Anybody see Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash had a thought "Maybe she was too embarrassed to show! She's gotta know you won by a landslide!" Said rainbow as Twilight Sparkle had a thought

"Maybe..." as she feel a tap on her shoulder she looked and saw it's Ash on his suit she glaze at him blushing

"Hello may I ask for a dance miss sparkle" Ash said but twilight was nervous and scared

(When I look into your eyes)

"Ash I love to...but I don't know how to dance" she said as Ash puts her chin up letting her look into his eyes "No need to worry I can help you twilight " Ash said to her ad the two hold hands then move their feet twilight was surprised more as she's actually dancing like Ash was doing "you said you don't dance but you're doing great " Ash said to her still dancing

"I wasn't Ash but deep inside my heart feels like I'm meant to be here and..." twilight didn't bother saying it as they dance more everyone even Celestia watches them dancing as the girls watch them as rarity had to get her secret of her back

"You know girls I had a crush on Ash when we first met now I don't had a chance to tell him now that he's happy " said rarity

"Do do i" said Fluttershy

"Me too me too me too" said Pinkie as the dance continues then then music ends so did Ash and Twilight as they are cheering then Celestia show up "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after theunfortunateevents of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal to join the princr of battles is... Twilight Sparkle!" As students cheering Ash walks hernup by holding her hand

"Congratulations," said Celestia as they heard a noise "Twilight! Help!" As twilight heard that voice "Spike?" Twilight said as they see snips and snails got spike "Ash They've got Spike!" Said Twilight as they ran outside as they see Sunset "That's close enough!" She said to them "Twilight!" Spike said bieng captive "Don't hurt him!" Twilight said to Sunset Shimmer "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight." She turns to Snips and Snails

"Let him go." As they did then she turns to Twilight "You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go " she said had a sludge hammer as twilight gasp "Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?" Sunset said

"Even if I choose sunset but I don't come back I still had a person I love beside me" twilight told her as sunset was stunned "What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!" She said

"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!" Said Twilight

"Fine. You win" she drops the hammer "You... are... so awesome!" Rainbow said then Applejack spoke out "I can't believe you were gonna do that for us!" Then Rarity was impressed

"It's no wonder you're a real live princess!" She said ad Ash was impressed and amazed by twilight

"Oh, yes, she's so very special!" She looks to Snips and Snails "Grab him, you fools!" As snips and snails grabbed Spike he is whimpering "Spike! Spike!" Rainbow shout "Fluttershy!" Ash shout as he's going to toss the crown then Sunset Shimmer grabbed it "I'll take that!" She chuckles evilly "At last! More power than I could ever imagine!" As the students gasp thunder rumbles

Sunset Shimmer in evil laughter as the others gasps "This is gonna be so cool!" Said snips as the students screaming "I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along." As she waers the crown sunset shimmer turns to a demon form she growls "But let's let by gones be your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!" She said

students screaming, Wilhelm scream entranced moaning as Sunset Shimmer look to Snips and Snails "Round them up and bring them to the portal." She then looks to Twilight and friends "Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!" As Ash saw all the students into zombies as he heard zombie-like moans

Ash had run to his friends then Twilight spoke "No, you're not!" She said as Sunset Shimmer looks at them "Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!" Sunset said as Rainbow Dash joins in "She has us!" Then Sunset Shimmer: growls, evil laughter "Gee, the gang really is all back together again." She has evil laughter

"Sunset stop!" As sunset looks at Ash "thats not you sunset you never been like this we were kids friends don't conquer worlds and i cared for you a lot sunset more than a friend please just stop" ash said as sunset couldn't believe her eyes Ash really cares for

"Ash you really mean mean that" she said as Ash nodded "Ash i'm sorry i wont refuse my destiny Now step aside! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with!" With evil laughter she is using her magic at twilight

"Sunset don't" as Ash pushed twilight out of way as the magic hits him "yes i did it...What!?" Her eyes were widen saw she hit Ash "Ash...Ash!" Said twilight as she is running to him

"Ash...no what have I done..." sunset said then Twilight had a tear shed to her eye

"You saved me Ash you did it for friendship and love" suddenly her and the girls started to glow "What" sunset said "The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!" As there's echoing "Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" Said Twilight as her and the girls change look similar to their counterparts

"No!" As the beam of magic hits sunset as she's screaming "What is happening?!" As sunset is changing back "Here _and_ in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Then smips and snails are change back "You will _never_ rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart." As their magic had changed the students back then Sunset was crying

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way." Sunset said to them " _The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." Twilight said_

 **"** But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship." Sunset said to twilight

 **"** I bet _they_ can teach you." Said Twilight helped her up

 **"** Those are my girls! Woo-hoo!" Said spika then Twilight remembers "Ash we need to get him to the doctor" twilight said then sunset runs to him "Ash I so sorry I never should've wear the crown and wouldn't hurt you" sunset said to him then Twilight held him more "Ash you are the reason why I lost my way but you been there for me" as she kiss him then they see him glowing

"Ash..." As twilight see her magic had heal him as it fade Ash wakes up "twilight" he said as twilight, sunset, and the gang are in tears as they hugged him "golly Ash don't you scare us again" said Applejack

"I know I'm sorry for worrying you girls but I don't want to see you all get hurt" Ash said as everyone that was normal were cheering them for saving them then Ash walk over to sunset

"Ash I'm sorry for what I did I think I do..." As Ash kiss her in the lips

"You talk too much sunset like the old days" said Ash then sunset smiled and tears of joy then Ash walks to Twilight "Twilight I had saved you when we met but you saved me" as twilight smiled at him " Ash you're making me blush" she said blushing "you know twilight since you're my princess we still have our chance for the dance" said Ash

"I like that and you're a good dancer" As Ash gives twilight her crown and they start dancing twilight see her moment like a fairy tale without a ending

 **that's it of chapter 10 hope you enjoy it of Ash and Twilight share their dancing then sunset had the crown but her heart had reform because of friendship and love also I am generous because I'm planning a AshXHarem means him with Twilight, Sunset, applejack, rarity, Fluttershy, rainbow dash and pinkie means I'm planning a AshxEquestria girls story so enjoy**


	11. Return home love never dies

**Equestria Aura and Magic**

 **chapter 11**

 **Twilight returns and love conquers all**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a eleventh and final chapter of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

after thier fight against Sunset shimmer Ash, Twilight and the others are now having their Dance as Ash and Twilight glazed at each other's eyes while they're dancing

"This is our big night We made it happen Now let's party all nightWe're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around To tonight so let's try to make it last foreverThe school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right! Six friends on the way up now Six friends here to show you how This is our big night This is our big night This is our big night Main"

as everyone were giggling Ash knew that Twilight Sparkle will soon be going back to her own world

"You'll look out for her, won't you?" twilight said as they see sunset fixing up the school snips and snails are working too with Ash's lycanroc and kroookodile watching them

"Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." said Rarity as Twilight smiled "I have a feeling she'll be handing out alot of We better get Sparkle know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much." Then Twilight looks at Ash as she sighed but sad that she will never see him again as she walks to him

"Ash im sorry about staying with uou but it hurts me most of not seeing you..." as she was cut off by Ash as he kiss her "Twilight i wont never forget this moment we had but i will always love you" Ash said as she smiled

"That crown really does suit you," said Spike as twilight look at him "You know what, Spike? Iamstarting to feel a little more comfortable wearing" said twilight

"And the wings?" Said spike

"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" Said twilight as the gang came to her "Oh, bummer!" Just then Ssh was running to her "Twilight wait!" As twilight looks at Ash as she shows a tear but want to turn back to him but it was too late

"Ash you're too late but i'm sorry sugarcube" said Applejack as he touched the statue that twilight disappeared equestria "twilight" in a sad tone his hand was suddenly sucked in "girls help!" he yelled for his friends to help him

"Got you Ash and what just happened" said fluttershy they want to know what just happened "I don't know I just touched the statue and then suddenly my hand got sucked for a moment" Ash said to her Pinkie Pie then pop up

"but how I just ran into it to see if I can go through but nothing happen" said pinkie then Ash's elder sister Principal Celestia knew was going on

"perhaps it's must be the magic that's mixed with Aura in you Ash which must have gain you access to go through the portal to Twilight's world" Ash now realize what his sister said he had a chance to go see his love but he was worried by saying

"so I can finally see Twilight but if I go through the portal I won't be able to see you guys again I don't know if you guys will let me" then Rainbow came to him with a Brave smile

"then go this is your chance be with her" everyone even the school students in agreement

"but I can't I won't be able to message you or write to you I just!" He said as tears came out going down your cheeks until Celestia and Luna came to him "we know you love her and we all want you to be happy" said luna help her little brother "and if she makes you happy then we are as well" said Celestia as Ash was still not convinced yet still tears coming

"But what about our mom, she'll be worried sick I don't think I can -" for Ash can finish a hand touch the shoulder and when he turned around he saw who he didn't expect to be here, their mother, Delia Ketchum

"Ash you don't have to worry about any of us or me we can take care of ourselves you have done so much for all of us your father would be proud, would you want your father to see you depress again?" She ask as just as Ash shook his no as an reply

"then go see her go see your one true love and spend your life with her and just know that we will always care about you and love no matter what" now tears of joy appeared as the whole school group came to him giving him a group hug to do at the also had tears

"thank you this mean so much to me, I love you all I'll miss you" Ash said to them "and we'll miss you too Ash" said fluttershy as they the party for the hug Ash approached the statue not before taking one last glanced at them

"I love you all take care of yourselfs and one last thing Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity take care of sunset for me and tell her she still has a place in my heart and tell her I forgive her" Ash said to them

"we will take care sugarcube" said Applejack

"and tell Twilight we said hello" Rarity said with tears. Ash takes deep breath before entering the portal of the Statue and disappearing through it.

(Equestria)

As the gang along with celestia, luna and cadance appeared as they see twilight is back home "Twilight!" Said Fluttershy

"Ah, you're back!" Said Rainbow

"You've got your crown!" Said rarity was happy to see her "I knew you could do it!" Said Pinkie birng pinkie "oh, we were so" said Applejack as Celestia spoke "Sunset Shimmer, is she alright?" She asked twilight "I think she's gonna be fine. I left her in right hands" said Twilight as rainbow Dash was confused "What are hands?" Said Rainbow

"Where did you stay?" Said Fluttershy "What did they wear?" Said rarity want to know then Pinkie Pie spoke "Did ya have fun?" She said to her "What'd ya eat?" Said Applejack wanted to know "Would ya say she's just as awesome as me?" Said Rainbow as Twilight doesn't feel great she feels sad as she sigh

"I wanna tell you all everything, I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the Dance I had out there but I see amazing things and I meet a special someone " Twilight said as Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Princess Cadance look at her

"Dancing?!" Said rarity then suddenly the mirror was glowing Twilight see something is coming from the portal was a orange Alicorn but she notice something familar about thr colt

"It...can't be is that" with her friends see her running towards him as she noticed that messy raven hair anywhere as she spoke

"A...Ash is that you?" She wish it was hope she's not a trick as the colt open his eyes and his first time seeing a beautiful alicorn form of twilight as he spoke "Tw...Twilight wow you look beautiful" as her eyes are in tears of joy as she hugged him

"Ash...it is you but you were suppose to stay..." as Ash looked at her "stay twilight since we were part ways i miss you already you were my only true love i ever had" as twilight was surprisdd then she smiled still crying

"You're right Ash i miss you too" as they bumped then giggled "We've got to stop bumping into each other like that" said both as the gang came

"My my twilight Who was that?" Princess Cadance: asked her sister in law "everyone meet Ash He's from the other world." Said Twilight as Ash spoke "hi there it's makes want to say it but you girls remind me of my friends at home" said Ash ax they blush from him

"Do you know him twilight?" Said rarity as Twilight spoke "well yes i..." as applejack notice her blushing "Oooh! Somepony's got a crush on the new guy!" Said applejack "No. No, let me finish he's my boy..." as rarity spoke "She does! She absolutely does!" She said but twilight try to spoke Don't be ridiculous. I try to say he's my..." then Pinkie Pie spoke

"Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who has those amazing creatures called pokemon , was in a league, and helped you from all the troubles that are happening and you two are a perfect couple and prepare for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?!" then she took a big breath "Right?" As Ash and Twilight are surprised "How did you know that?" She said

"Just a hunch!" Said pinkie then Twilight kiss Ash surprised her friends and her sister in law but twilight see pikachu is here with his pokemon as pikachu was playing with spike

"Oh what's that cute thing" said Fluttershy

"That my friends is called a pokemon " said twilight as she tells them about the pokemon ash look at outside and saw what equestria look like as he had his old picture of his friends and family still human as he smile with a tear coming down his eye the looked

"A new world so many adventures I will have to begin"

 **That's it the final chapter and the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it but don't worry Ash will see them again in a sequel of rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans sorry for a wait now I set up a new poll hope you look at it and a new outfit for Kari kamiya so enjoy to let you know auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


End file.
